Stones of time
by Roslyn the Rascal
Summary: Continued from Sonic x. Chris is now grown up, Sonic disappears, Tails finds a new power and a few unknown characters from a different timeline.Everyone's POV. Rated T, just in case.
1. A new adventure begins

**I know that you might have heard this many times before, this is my first fic, and so pleeeeese support me and review!**

**Just a tip: every character is going to get a chance to tell their part of the story, so when you see brackets (yeah, just like this) its going to be **_**me**_** saying a small comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters and all the credit goes to SEGA**

**Now that that's over with, on to the story**

Stones of time

A new adventure begins

Everything was calm and peaceful on mobius. Sonic and Co. had stopped numerous crazy 'world domination' schemes that had all belonged to Eggman. It's now been a year since Chris had left mobius and went back to earth; Chris is now a fully grown adult and is married to his wife Haley. Back on sonic's home planet, Eggman was working on newest scrap…uh, I mean, machine

Eggman's POV:

That's right, I was working on my finest creation yet!

(he says that about all his stupid machines, before it explodes)

I had just finished building it and was delighted that it might actually work.

"Even that wretched hedgehog won't escape it!" I shouted even more delightfully

I was in my large secret laboratory

(Yeah, it was SO LARGE that Sonic could see it from Earth, it also had a LARGE picture of his face on it. I bet no one could notice THAT!)

There was a big mother computer on one of the walls

It turned itself on. "doctor, what is so important about that machine?" it asked me through the speaker on its control panel.

"It is called a Fusion Generator." I said. "It is almost like a bomb, but so much stronger. This device can destroy an entire continent on the face of the planet! HO HO HO!! " I said and followed it with my perfect evil laughter

(If anyone hasn't noticed, when he laughs it sound like a rougher version of Santa Clause)

"All I need is to switch it on." I said and lifted up a small sphere that is supposed to power the Fusion Generator. I placed it in the machines volt and closed it shut.

Nothing happened for the next 20 minutes.

"Why wont this stupid machine turn on?!" I shouted in utter fury. I've finally made something that is useful and it doesn't work!!

"LARGE POWER SCOURCE DETECTED!" sounded out the mother computer. "Well, what is it!?" I yelled, I was already frustrated enough. The computer scanned some documents before it answered me.

"UN CONFRMED!" It said back to me. I looked on the computer's screen. I saw some numbers appear before me; I looked at it for a while and gasped. What ever it was, it was emitting a lot of energy.

"Send my robots to get this power source" I ordered the computer.

(He said that because he is too darn lazy to get off his fat behind and get it himself. That explains the weight.)

After a few hours of waiting. My robots came back carrying a glowing object. I grabbed it from them and looked at it.

A chaos emerald? What was a chaos emerald doing in the middle of nowhere? I looked at it a bit closer. It looked a little larger, and not to mention way too powerful than an ordanary chaos emerald, but who cares. With this I can be able to power my device.

I slowly placed the emerald in the volt and closed it shut. One second later all the buttons on my machine was lighting up. "YES!!" I shouted.

That's when all the lights in my lab flashed red and I heard my loud alarm. "RED ALERT! POWER OVERLOAD!" The Fusion Generator started shaking uncontrollably. "What's going on!?" I yelled out confused

Suddenly a high energy light beam shot out of the Fusion Generator and formed what looked like a portal.

**That was my very first chapter, so if it sucks, I totally understand.**

**Please review and tell me how you felt about it**.


	2. The lights

**Thank you for reviewing, that has meant a lot to me. **

**The next few chapters shows how sonic and the rest are doing and how their adventure begins. Sonic POV and Shadow POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic characters so all the credit goes to SEGA**

Stones of time

The lights

Sonic POV:

I was at my house; I sat on the couch and yawned.

For the last few days Eggman has been rather quiet. To tell the truth, without that obese ningcom poop running around, life seemed less exiting.

"sonic come out here, you have got to see this!" Tails shouted as he burst through the door. I smiled. "What's wrong Tails? I asked him.

Tails is my little brother, actually adopted. I kinda just found him one day, no family, no home, nothing. So I thought what the heck.

My smile faded away. "Is Amy here?" I asked him worriedly. I jumped to my feet, ready to run at the slightest sign of her hammer.

"No, its worse!" he shouted again. He looked absolutely terrified. I stood still and had a confused look on my face. I mean, what in the known and unknown universe Is worse than a deranged fangirl chasing you and asking (mostly forcing) you to marry her.

"Sonic, this is serious!' he said "okay fine, I'm coming" I said.

Tails lead me outside, where his high-tech telescope was standing. He almost poked my eye out as he shoved the one end of the telescope in my face.

"Take a look at this." He said as I looked through the metal object. All I saw was that evil Dr. Eggman's lab, anyone can tell it belonged to him because of that ugly face of his covering the entire building. Some _secret_ laboratory. I bet his mom is more evil than he is.

"all I see is Eggman's lab" I said to Tails. "Look harder." He urged me. I stared for a couple of seconds at the starry night sky, when something caught my eye.

Five small colored streaks appeared from the sky and were flying towards the lab.

"I have no idea, but my satellite GPS is detecting a very large power source coming from those lights." He said.

"That could be bad." I said as I backed away from the telescope. "Finally there is something to do, we need to get there fast which is no problem for me." I said to Tails before I sped off toward the doctor's laboratory.

Shadow POV:

I was walking around GUN's command centre when I heard an announcement on the loud speaker.

"Would Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat please report to the commander's office?" the announcer said.

I started slowly walking toward the commander's office. I approached a few windows and stared out of them as I walked. I stared at the stars.

The stars seemed so familiar to me. I felt like I have known those stars all my life, but I couldn't remember a thing about my past, it all seemed like a blur to me.

I sighed as I entered the commander's office. Inside, Rouge and the commander were waiting for me.

"It took you long enough" Rouge said to me with an irritated voice. I walked toward the commander. "Now that you're both here, I've got a special mission for you" he said with his arms crossed.

Rouge and I get missions every day, so hearing him say that wasn't all that exiting.

"There were a few extra terrestrial sightings 15 minutes ago. One of our officers was lucky enough to capture the event on tape." He said. Then he turned on his big screen T.V.

Rouge and I watched the tape. We saw the bright steaks in the sky head toward Dr. Eggman's laboratory

"Those lights are gorgeous!" Rouge gasped. ". . . And dangerous." The commander said. "That's why I need you two to go investigate" he continued.

Then something on that T.V caught my eye. "Wait, pause the tape!" I said and the commander paused it. I looked closely at the blue dot at the corner of the screen. Wait a minute, a blue dot! It was bad enough that I had lost my memory, but now I had to cross paths with that blue faker every time.

"We'll get right on it." Rouge said to him and walked out the door, and I followed her.

As I walked out the office I saw the same window I had seen earlier. I walked in front of it and looked out of it.

"Shadow what's wrong?" she asked me. I continued to look out of the window "whenever something out of the ordinary happens, Sonic somehow crosses paths with me. Do you think that he has something to do with my past?" I asked her. She walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "maybe its better not to know" she said.

**So that was the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Stay tuned for chapter three, the explosion. You have probably read what will happen next in the summary**

**Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts.**


	3. The explosion

**Hi I'm back!**

**I have been working really hard on this story, so PLEEEEAAASE review.**

**Personally, I recommend this chapter because this is when the adventure begins… Tails' POV.**

**(Puh…lease review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters and all the credit goes to SEGA, I don't own Mobuis, or any thing else on the face of the Earth! (Or any other planet!)**

The stones of time

The explosion

Tails POV:

I saw Sonic run toward the lab at full speed, leaving behind a cloud of dust. How was I supposed to keep up with him at this rate?

I sighed, picked up my telescope of its stand and flew after sonic as fast as I could go. I tried to keep up with him but before I knew it, I couldn't see him any longer.

Maybe I shouldn't have come, besides Sonic is the real hero. Sometimes I wish that I could be the hero for once.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Sonic's house. I had made a lot of distance from it. I was just deciding whether I should turn back when I saw a flash in the sky.

It was a comet! I wonder why I didn't see it when I was star gazing earlier.

I placed the telescope on my eye and took a closer look at it; it somehow seemed that it was getting bigger. As I stared at the comet for a few seconds something occurred to me, that comet wasn't getting bigger, it was getting CLOSER!

(HOW LONG DID IT TAKE HIM TO NOTICE THAT?!?)

"AAAHHHH!" I tried to run out of the way but that comet was HUGE! I jumped out of the way just in time before I became mashed kitsune surprise!

I covered my head with my hand and started quivering like there was no tomorrow.

Once the dust had cleared, I walked up to the large crater that was formed by the comet and peered inside.

I had expected to see a grey burnt rock inside, but instead I saw a shiny golden object with blue lines on it. It looked almost like a bracelet.

I slowly picked up the circular object and put it on my wrist and admired the view.

_It looks pretty cool,_ I thought and looked in the direction of the Dr's laboratory and saw a familiar blue blur run into the door of the lab and disappear.

I few minutes later I decided to go and help Sonic out.

I flew towards the lab, but before I got close I stopped flying again as I heard a loud alarm sounding out of it.

I froze and watched in horror as I saw Dr. Eggman's lab explode, with Sonic inside.

**Ok I hoped you liked it**

**I was going to write Shadow's POV here but I was too lazy XD **

**(Announcer voice)**

**What happened to Sonic? Is Tails into the latest fashions? Is Eggman still alive? (but who cares about that freaky idiot anyways.) and where the hell is Knuckles?! Stay tuned to this sorry excuse for a story to find out more!! **

**(don't forget to review!)**

**(please.)**


	4. The explosion part2

**Oh Man! Stupid homework!**

**Sorry for taking a while, you know, school.**

**But now that I am finished with that, here is part two of the explosion. Shadow's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters, mobuis, chaos emeralds, my own cellphone or anything else!**

Stones of time

The explosion part2

Shadow's POV

Rouge and I had our meeting with the commander a few minutes ago.

We walked outside ready for the long walk to Eggman's laboratory.

Rouge stopped when we had just exited the building and handed me a chaos emerald.

I looked at her confused as I held it "Where did you get a chaos emerald?" I asked her.

"I am a treasure hunter, what do you expect?" she answered me and looked up at the night sky. "now stop wasting time and use Chaos Control to teleport us to the lab.

I looked at her. "You mean you stole it?" I asked her again.

"Barely" she said. "I broke into Tails' workshop the other night, the chaos emerald was sitting on the window sill in plain view, I couldn't resist." She continued.

I shook my head, I knew Tails well enough. Hate to admit it, but Tails is a mechanical genius. He wouldn't let anyone brake in and run away with one of his things.

I took a closer look at the emerald in my hand, and sure enough I found some writing engraved on it.

_Chaos emerald decoy_

_Made by Miles 'Tails' Prower_

_It's almost as strong as a real chaos emerald_

_Not as valuable_

_Not made in China_

I showed Rouge the writing. It almost looked like steam was rising from the top of her head.

"When I get my hands on that little twerp!! NO ONE and I mean NO ONE MESSES AROUND WITH MY EMERALDS!!!" Rouge shouted at the top of her lungs.

I sighed and turned my attention to the lights in the sky and the lab. My eyes widened (as if his eyes could get _any _bigger). "Um…Rouge?" I said and pointed towards the sky.

"What!?" she asked me, still furious until she saw what I was pointing at

Huge red flames had erupted from the lab. "The…lab exploded." She gasped. Rouge and I looked at the so called extra terrestrial sightings that were now disappearing in the night sky.

"Okay, the lights are gone. Meaning our job is finished." I said and began walking inside GUN's Control Centre when Rouge walked in front of me.

"Come on Shadow. Where is your taste for adventure? Don't you want to know what those lights are? Don't you want to know what happened to Eggman?" she asked me.

I thought for at least three seconds.

"No" I told her. She now had a serious look on her face. "The GUN commander had said that we must investigate this, am I right?" she said and then added in a low whisper. "Have you thought that this happening might have something to do with your unknown past?"

I sighed again; I knew when I was beaten. "Fine." I said and saw Rouge begin to smile. Slowly, I lifted up the fake emerald "hold on tight" I told her and she held onto my hand. "Chaos Control!"

One millisecond later, we were standing outside the door of the lab, it had melted away completely. The windows on either side of the door had been knocked out from the force of the flames and all that was left were small, jagged, melted pieces on the frame.

Rouge let go of my hand and walked inside, everything inside of the lab was either destroyed or burnt to a charcoal black color. Somehow the walls were still intact.

Rouge walked to one of the now broken windows and looked out, while I went to another section where I saw something on the ground.

As I walked closer I bent down, there were a few small red drops on the floor that looked like blood and next to it was a few blue hairs.

"Sonic was here." I mumbled under my breath.

There was a sudden sound of movement in the room. Rouge froze and I went towards the spot that I had heard the sound.

I stood next to a table and looked under it, and there was Dr. Eggman himself hiding under it. (That must have been a VERY BIG table)

The table was made of solid metal which must have fended off the fire.

When the Doctor caught sight of me, he covered his head with his hands and quivered uncontrollably. "Hedgehog!!" he yelled while shaking.

Rouge had come to see what was happening. When he saw the bat he jumped out and hugged her.

"Rouge! H…help me!" he begged her. She pushed him down on one of the chairs (Or what's left of it) and tried to calm him down.

"So, Eggman, what happened?" she asked him slowly.

He looked up to her and stuttered. "A… portal, Sonic, the …emerald, white…hedgehog." that was all he could say before he passed out.

"A white hedgehog?" I thought out loud, but all Rouge cared about was the emerald that Eggman had mentioned.

She walked around and approached a rusted metallic machine. She opened what seemed like a glass casing and took a shiny, golden colored object.

"A chaos emerald!" she shouted and examined the jewel.

"And its real, must be my lucky day!" she said (Rouge put it behind her back and it somehow magically disappeared)

I took out Tails' fake chaos emerald. "We had better get back to GUN." I said to her.

She nodded and held onto my hand. I lifted up the green object and prepared to do Chaos Control once again…

**(Sigh)**

**That chapter took me a whole hour to write! The way time flies.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**Next chapter is when I bring Cream and Amy into the story, be sure not to miss it.**

**And everyone out there, please review, I really need to know about how you feel about the story.**

**Till next time!**


	5. a new arrival

**What to do? What to do?...**

**... I've got it!**

**I have finally burnt down my mental blockage and found an idea**

**Enjoy! **

**(Amy and Cream) (reminder: when you see brackets in the story, it's me, the author, that is talking and not the character)**

**Disclaimer: let me say it nice and slow. I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING.**

Stones of time

A new arrival

Cream's POV

Amy and cheese and I had visited our favourite store

"cream, you and cheese can go to the pet isle and get some treats for him." Amy said to me and cheese chirped happily. "okay" I said.

Amy walked to the clothes isle while we went in the other direction. We entered a long passage with different kinds of food and treats for pets. Cheese really liked the ones that were fed to flikies

"so, Cheese, which one do you want?" I asked him. "chao, chao, chao, cha, chao, cha, chao" he said happily. "the big box of cheese puffs, got it!" I said, knowing every single word cheese had said.

I picked up the orange box and tried to find were Amy was. I saw her and ran up to her. "Oh cream! It's you." She jumped when she saw me. She pulled out a long pink dress, it looked a lot like her original one, but it was longer and had more frills.

"I'm just going to fit this on" Amy said and rushed into the changing room. Cheese and I waited until Amy came out of the change room wearing the dress.

"what do you think?" she asked us and twirled around to show off the dress. "it looks great, Amy" I complemented her. "I know Sonic would love it." I said.

"Sonic." She sighed. Once she paid for the new dress and Cheeses treats we exited the store and walked home. After I had mentioned Sonic, she had been looking down. Amy held out cheeses treats and fed some to him. Cheese chirped happily again.

"Amy, maybe you just have to give him some time" I said trying to cheer her up, but it didn't seem to work. "give him time? For what? To find someone else?!" she stormed. As we passed an alley, out of frustration, she threw some of the treats in the long alley.

Cheese had thought it was a game and happily flew in the alley. "Cheese!" I yelled and ran after him. At the end of the alley i saw Cheese nibbling on the treats. I grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"don't you ever scare me like that again!" I said. "well, what do we have here?" a voice came from behind me. "huh?" I looked around and saw two people behind me. (just to let you know, those two characters look a lot like Jet and Storm from Sonic Riders. The reason why I gave them the part is because... I don't like them.)

"A chao? That could make a good price on the market, don't you think?" the one chuckled to the other.

Amy's POV

"Cream!" I shouted out. The rabbit was right behind me a second ago. "Cream, where are you!" but then a second later, she was gone

After a while, I knew I was not getting anywhere. So, I decided to retrace my steps. "CREAM! CHEESE!" I shouted. As I passed a few people, I could hear them whispering to each other.

"what's wrong with her?' the one asked the other. "I think she's hungry" he replied. I finally realized everyone thought that I was craving for the food group, cream cheese.

As I neared the store that I had just come out from, I was starting to lose hope. I saw an ally ahead of me. I was just about to turn back, when I saw two bid like creatures, running out of the alley. "don't hurt me!" the one shouted. " I want my mommy" the other shouted

I hurriedly ran in the gloomy alley. The first thing that caught my eye was cream. She was sitting in the corner with her eyes closed, hugging cheese tightly and shivering all the while.

On the other corner, hidden in the shadows, was a dark shifty figure. Anger boiled inside of me as something occurred to me.

"You... you hurt Cream! You will pay!!" I shouted. I reached out my hand and released my hammer. (which seemed to come out of her ass)

"Amy, wait!" Cream shouted. I had ignored her voice and flung my hammer at the character with all my might. "WAIT!" Cream yelled out again. My eyes trailed around, looking for where Cream's voice came from.

As I looked in front of me again, I saw the shadow glide swiftly out of the way, "What the...?!" as my eyes locked on to my hammer, I saw flames erupt from it. FIRE!!!!???

I let go of my precious weapon and watch it burn to ashes. (just like my mental block) I saw Cream run in front of the character and stretch her arms out facing me. "Amy, don't hurt her. She saved me from those mean people over there." Cream said to me.

She turned around and stared at the character. "Thank you for helping me" she smiled at her. "My name is Cream, this is my pet chao, Cheese. And that's my friend, Amy." She said pointing at me. "sorry about the hammer, she just didn't know." Cream said to her apologetically

"So, what's your name?" Cream asked curiously. The character took a step forward into the sunlight, making it easier for me to see her.

She was wearing red heels. She had white tuffs of fur above her shoes and on her wrists. She also had violet coloured fur and a dark purple hoedie, the hoed covering her head.

"My name is Blaze..." she said and removed the hoed from her head. "...Blaze the cat"

**So, how was THAT for a chapter? Surprised? Yes, I know**

**Next chapter might be the shortest one I will ever have to write.**

**Stay tuned and whatever you do, don't forget to review! (hey, that rhymes!)**


	6. gift or curse?

**Hey ****all!**

**This chapter is mainly about tails**

**Before I had found out about sonic and the others, I'd thought that wolves and foxes were dangerous animals…**

…**until I found out about tails! Now, every time I see a fox cub I think they are the cutest animals ever!**

**(Puppies are an exception)**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

Stones of time

Gift or curse?

Tails POV

A blue blur rushed inside the laboratory and… it exploded?

(That's random)

Right that moment, I had no idea what to do. I just stood motionless (isn't that what he always does?)

I looked at the gold bracelet on my arm. Maybe I was wrong about Sonic running up there. There could always be another blue super fast running thing with red sneakers that decided to run into Eggman's lair for no good reason and blow up, right?

What's the use? I sighed softly. I couldn't just stand there; maybe it was not too late.

This time, I left my telescope behind and flew towards the now destroyed lab. _"Please"_ I whispered to myself on the way there_. "Please don't let it happen"_

A few minutes later, I landed in front of the strange metal building and looked up at the charred doors. The same place where I thought that my best buddy had taken his last steps.

I gulped hard. I was frightened of what I thought I was about to see. Sucking up my fears, I slowly opened the door. _"Please be locked, please be locked"_ I begged softly. The door creaked open and all I saw was black ash (no, not ash in pokemon) covering the walls, the floor and practically… everything.

Small red drops on the floor and a few blue hairs next to it were the only thing that had colour in the building, but, no sign of Sonic.

The blue fur that was on the ground must have belonged to Sonic, and then the drops of blood must have too. I had seen Sonic running in the building with my own two eyes and he didn't come out. After witnessing the explosion, it was impossible that any thing or anyone could have survived.

But on the other hand, if Sonic didn't make it, his body should have been there. He must have got away somehow.

This could be serious. Something inside of me told me that one small detail, and the fact that I needed to find Sonic.

What am I thinking? I am not a hero like him. If I was the one that was in trouble, he would know exactly what to do in less than five seconds!

I'm thinking I'm going to need help. But from who? I thought for a few seconds whilst staring at the blue fur on the ground.

"_Of course!"_ I flew out of the building; there was no time to waste. I kept my destination in mind.

Once I had made some distance, something occurred to me. _"Oh man! I can't believe that I'd left the tornado x behind. Now it's going to take me forever to get there." _I looked behind me and saw Sonic's house. If I turned back now, I'll reach the plane by morning.

It was too late now. So I continued flying in the same direction. _Angel Island_ I kept on thinking to myself, Over and over.

I carried on my journey till daybreak. I was so tired; I could barely keep my eyes open. "I can't… go to… sleep" I told myself wearily.

I started to strain myself. "I got to get to angel Island!" I said determined. There was a sudden bright, light blue flash in front of my eyes. I yelped from shock and covered my eyes with my hands.

Once the bright flash faded away I slowly removed my hands from my face. I Gasped as I saw Angel Island floating right in front of me. "No way!" how did I get here?! It's… It's impossible!

I looked around me for anyone or anything that could have been the cause of how I had travelled so fast, but no one and nothing was in sight. I just saw the blue sky above and the calm sea below.

After the incident, nothing seemed logical anymore (welcome to the wonderful illogical world of SEGA)

Finally, the exhaustion hit me. The world seemed to spin around me. I managed to fly on to the floating piece of land before I fell to the watery depths below. I hit the sand face first. My eyes closed as I became unconscious. Rest at last.

oOo

"_Hey! What's that?" _I herd footsteps coming closer. _"What the…"_ I also heard a faint voice in the background, a familiar one. _"Oh no! It's Tails!" _ The voice worriedly called out. "_Tails! Tails are you alright?!"_ I wanted to answer, but I was too weak. _"Wake up!"_ I felt a hand settle on my back and shook me. _"Oh god!_ _Tails speak to me!"_ the hand shook me harder.

I groaned a bit as I returned to reality. I slowly opened my eyes and saw knuckles standing in front of me. The red echidna had a strained look on his face. His face flushed with relief. "Thank goodness!" he said.

Angel Island looked like big piece of the planet floating in the air. The only thing that was on it was trees and all sorts of vegetation. Right in the centre, there was a huge white skyscraper; I bet knuckles lives in there.

"Come on, I'll take you to the temple and you can explain to me what happened" he said kindly. I followed him as he walked up the rocky hills toward the white sky scraper.

At last, my curiosity took over. "Knuckles, what do you do up here anyways? I know you protect the master emerald, but isn't there something else?" I asked him.

"There really isn't much to do here, so I spend most of my time making traps to ensure that the master emerald is safe." He said. I suddenly noticed a big metal contraption lying on the ground.

"Are there bears here?" I asked knuckles. "No" he replied. "Then what do capture with that?" I asked pointing at the bear trap. "Bats" he said with a scowl.

A few minutes later we stood outside the temple. "knuckles, I need to tell you something." I said to him before we entered the white building. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

I told him the whole story about the explosion, the lights and the bracelet.

"Then how did you get here?" he asked me. "I… I don't know." I answered him. "Come to think about it, I think I remember seeing strange lights in the sky…" he began

I cut him off. "What! All you care about is those stupid lights?! We don't even know if Sonic is still alive!!" I shouted at him. All he did was smile. "Tails, you should know Sonic by now. He's unpredictable and he always gets himself out of trouble safe and sound."

He said. "But if you are really that worried, I guess I could help you find him" he added. "Really?" I asked knuckles. "Well, guarding the master emerald is getting boring, besides, there is no way I'm going to miss another adventure just because I was emerald sitting"

He said. "Then there's no time to lose" I said and hovered of the ground. "We better get moving" I said.

Knuckles froze. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "You're f….flying" he stuttered. I looked at him confused. "Um… yeah, I can fly, I've got two tails, remember?" I said to him and he pointed to my tails.

"Huh?" I sad confused and looked behind at my tails, what knuckles was pointing at. My eyes widened as I realised what he meant. I can sustain flight when ever I twirl my twin tails around like helicopter blades. But this time, I was flying while my tails weren't moving. "What's going on?" I asked knuckles. He shrugged.

I looked at the bracelet on my arm, it was glowing the same light blue that I saw earlier. So, that's how I was teleported here. I started rising higher in the air. The only problem was… that I didn't know how to get down.

_Don't panic tails, keep yourself together _I told myself. I took a few deep breaths and I descended. I never thought that I would miss solid ground so much. Well, sort of solid.

"How… did you do that?" knuckles asked me. "I didn't do anything… this did all the work" I said and pointed at the bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" he asked again. "I found it a few metres away from Sonic's house" I replied but continued looking at the strange object on my arm.

"Well you're lucky, now you have two ways of flying. With and without your tails" he said. I wish knuckles could fly, well, he can glide. But he'll just end up on the ground again. If knuckles could fly, I wouldn't have to ride the tornado x everywhere and things would be a lot simpler.

A blue light engulfed knuckles. "What!" knuckles shouted as he rose into the air. I gasped and looked at the bracelet again; it was glowing brighter than a neon light right now.

"TAILS! Get me down from here!!" he shouted. "Am I doing that?" I asked him. "You are the only flight master around here, of course it's you!!" he shouted again. He was now floating in an upside down position. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" he complained.

Whoa! I better get him down before he barfs all over me. _Bring… knuckles… down_ I thought taking a few more deep breaths. The light disappeared in an instant and he landed head first on a rock that was right below him.

"Aarrgghh" knuckles groaned. I took one last look at the golden object and smiled to myself. I knew, this time, that things were going to be different.

**Well there it is.**

**I know it sounds weird but I was thinking about starting a truth or dare fanfic.**

**Believe it or not, but I can be so much more humorous than this one. Much more.**

**So be on the look out for another truth or dare that might be coming. (Or not)**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! (How many times must I say it?)**

**This is for some of my friends that I know are out there:**

**I know that some of you don't have much time and all that, but you don't send one review?!!**

***points finger at screen* YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**


	7. i'm alive?

**(Yawn)** **I'm bored.**

**I know! I'll just write another chapter!**

**Sorry everyone. This is going to be a pretty short chapter, due to the fact that I want to make this as suspenseful as possible.**

**Disclaimer: for goodness sake people! Why can't you get into those thick skulls of yours that I don't own the stupid sonic the hedgehog franchise?**

**Even though I really want to. But that doesn't make a difference! Gees, do I have to repeat myself every single chapter?!!**

Stones of time

I'm…alive?

Sonic's POV:

Huh? What's going on? One moment I was in a steel building, and the next….

I couldn't think. Everything seemed so empty.

I tried to concentrate. Pictures flashed to my head. Steel building… eggman… machine…

"Aagghh!" I groaned. There was a sudden sharp pain behind my left ear. I tried to reach my hand out to feel my head. I couldn't move.

I tried again and pain erupted all over my body. It was unbearable. I relaxed and the pain subsided.

Opening my eyes was tough; I couldn't even open my eyes half way.

My eyesight was blurred out in all directions.

Everywhere was a cold white colour, I could also make out a few other blurs moving around, gathering around me.

Now I know how others feel when I am running full speed and they try to see me.

There were a few mixed up mumbling sounds coming from the background. None of which I could make out.

My eyes slowly began to close, my head started to spin. I tried my best to stay awake, but it was no use.

The mumbling sounds grew more loudly and hurriedly as I felt myself drifting into darkness once again.

**Yeah, that really was short.**

**Sorry if I had disappointed you, but I will work on the next one as soon as I can.**

**I'm begging you, please review! It's really hard to write stories when you don't know how others feel about it.**


	8. he knows something

**I've got nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: okay, for those of you that didn't read last chapter's disclaimer. Let's pretend that I did own sonic, then I wouldn't be here right now!!**

Stones of time

He knows something

Rouge's POV:

Shadow had managed to do Chaos Control which had teleported him, an unconscious eggman and I back to GUN's control centre.

As we walked inside, shadow took eggman by the arm and dragged him to the commander's office, not showing any sign that he was tired. What? Do you really think that I would carry him?

Anyways, we entered the office saw the shocked look on the commander's face. "shadow, rouge, it's just you. You were quicker than I thought you'd be." He said satisfied.

Shadow dropped eggman's arm to the ground. "yeah, we have a present for you too." He said and kicked the lifeless scientist. The commander nodded and turned to the microphone on his desk. Getting ready to send an announcement through the loud speaker.

"this is the commander speaking." He said "there is an unconscious suspect in my office, send two officers to come and help out." He said. Two men ran up and tried to pick eggman up but couldn't even raise his arm off the floor. The commander turned to his microphone. "then again… send all of them"

A flood of men ran up, the two held on to each arm and about a hundred or so locked onto them. "one… two…three…pull!" they pulled hard and moved him less than a inch. They continued this hopeless process until they were out of sight.

Shadow looked at the commander. "commander, you know that you could have just sent me to drag him over to where the straight jackets were." Shadow said to him confused.

"yes." He replied. "but you two do more work than the whole of GUN put together, you deserve a vacation." He said smiling. I liked the thought of this. "well don't mind if I do" I said and walked out of the building, I had other things to do anyways.

Shadow's POV:

The commander and I watched Rouge strut out the office. "shadow, what about you?" the commander asked me. I shook my head. "I don't have anything better to do." I said.

"well, you're not going to do any work on my watch." He said. "I'll send my investigation officers to do the rest of the case." He added

We both walked over to the room with the straight jackets, and at the door we saw the same men trying to drag him in the room.

"this is pathetic!" I said frustrated. "out of the way!" I shouted and knocked over some of them. I picked up the overweight scientist and threw him down on the chair. I ripped of the rope that was hanging on the wall and strapped him to the chair. After I was done I dusted my hands. "problem solved" I said.

"hey! What's going on here?" eggman shouted, he seemed to have woken up. The commander bent down and looked him in the eye… um… glasses… eye patch.

"dr robotnik, we know that you are hiding something. So you better tell us the truth!" he said. "I don't know what you are talking about." Eggman said confused. "the lights, explosion, any of this ring a bell?!" the commander said losing his patience. "oh, the explosion! I don't know anything about that."

The commander shook his head in disappointment. A man in uniform ran in and saluted him.

"I'll find a way to deal with you later." He said and all tree of us walked out the room.

"commander, during the investigation, no information has been reported." The soldier said. "did you find anything?" the commander asked. "well, we did find this…" the soldier said and held out his hand.

In his palm was a small bracelet. "that won't help us." The commander sighed. "then I will discard it right away, sir." He said. "wait! Let me see that." I said and he handed the plastic object to me.

It was a charm bracelet and it only had two charms on it. One of the charms looked like a microchip and the other was a lightweight piece of metal. The metal was engraved in an odd shape, but it seemed so familiar.

There was a bright flash, I saw… a metal object floating in space…. A machine… the same pattern on the piece of metal… stars…

I shook my head and returned to reality. I turned around and saluted the commander. "sir, permission to continue the investigation." I asked him. "shadow, I said that you can't…" I interrupted him. "it's personal, sir" I said.

I could tell that he heard the determination in my voice. "permission granted" he said slowly. I nodded and walked out the control centre towards the lab.

Eggman, he knew something….

I clutched the bracelet tighter in my hand

… and I was going to find out what.

**There you have it; review and I still don't have anything else to say.**


	9. sol emeralds

**Oh man! I can't wait for the 28****th**** of September! **

**(Singing birthday song) ****Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! I'm getting a sonic x DVD. HOORAY!**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.**

Stones of time

Sol emeralds

Amy's POV:

Cream, blaze and I went back to my house to find out what was going on.

"The future!! No way!" I shouted. "Yes, I come from a different world many years after this time"

"Is that even possible?" cream squealed. "Only with the power of the sol emeralds" she replied cream.

"You mean _chaos_ emerald..." I corrected her. She shook her head. "No, many years from now the chaos emeralds power has increased over time, due to the fact that it's negative energy has not been used. And only it's positive"

"Why is that?" I asked curiously. "Well, the universes most viscous enemy. Dr. Ivo Robotnik found a way of controlling time with his two bear hands and the negative power of the chaos emeralds. After that, mobuis' hero and king decided to use all the positive energy to stop him, knowing the consequences…" blaze said

"Consequences?" I wondered out loud. Blaze nodded weakly. "He knew that if he used all the positive power, that it could be… fatal…"she added

I gasped. "That's so sad" cream said softly. "The sol emeralds were so powerful that they each had as mush power as the master emerald, as for the master emerald… its power had increased so much that it had to be destroyed." Blaze said

"Poor knuckles…" I said. "Have you ever met the king?" cream asked her. "No, but my friend has. He was saved by him when he was much smaller, at that time our hero wasn't a king yet." Blaze said. "That's actually the reason why I am here, one day the sol emeralds disappeared and we managed to track them to this timeline. When we came here we must have gotten separated, I can't find him anywhere." She said sadly.

My smile widened on my face. "soooo, 'your friend' is also missing?...." I asked her and she nodded. "so, you are not_ only_ looking for the emeralds?..." I asked again and I saw her blush. "no! it's not like that!" she said defending herself.

I chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. I'm just teasing. Besides, I know someone who can help you." I said. "c'mon let's go!" I yelled and grabbed on to her arm and dragged her towards Sonic's house.

"are you sure he'll help us?" blaze asked worriedly as we stopped in front of the door. " don't worry, I know this guy, he would do anything to help!" I assured her and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I knocked a bit harder, still nothing. But I could hear a bit of noise from inside

There was a loud. _CRASH_! Sound coming from inside. I pressed my ear against the door so I could hear a bit more clearly. "TAILS! What are you doing?!" knuckles shouted. "Sorry knuckles, but if I want to master this thing I have got to practice." Tails said. A few seconds later, there was a _CRASH! BANG! BOOOM!_

"Oh man!" tails moaned. "Sonic is going to kill me for that!" he groaned. I knocked on the door much harder. There was dead silence. There were a lot of ruffled mumbling sounds.

Finally the door creaked open. Tails opened the door and he had a broken flower pot on his head. "A... Amy? What are you doing here?" tails asked me as he dusted off the flower pot. "Um… we are here to see sonic." I said. Tails' eyes widened. He closed the door slowly.

"did you say that his name is… sonic?" blaze asked. "yeah, why? What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head. "n… nothing." She said.

I couldn't take waiting any longer. I opened the door and walked inside. There was a long couch with tails sitting on it, his head in his hands.

I walked over to him. "Tails, what happened?" I asked him. He lifted up his head and looked at me, tears in his eyes.

**Okay this was also very short, but at least I'm getting somewhere.**

**If you think you know what's going on, you don't know anything yet!**

**Read and review!**


	10. stick up for your friends

**hooray! tenth chapter!**

**honestly, i didn't think i would make it this far**

Stones of times

Stick up for your friends

Knuckle's POV:

I had just sent tails out to open the door, when I heard that it was Amy, I ran as fast as I could towards the kitchen.

I wasn't scared or anything, I barely knew her. It's just when sonic describes her, it is a bit frightening.

I heard Amy walk through the door and say something but I couldn't hear what. There was a sickeningly dead silence. It was so quiet I could hear a mouse fart from a mile away.

I walked through the kitchen door slowly. I saw Amy in front of tails who was sitting on Sonic's couch. Out of the blue, he rubbed his face into Amy's dress and started crying uncontrollably.

I ran up to them to try and help get tails off of her, but before I got close Amy held out her arm and signalled to me that she could handle it.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I didn't mean for it to happen!!" tails cried, tears erupting from his eyes. "I thought that he could handle it himself, that he was the big hero, not me! I was selfish, okay! I admit it!" Tails said.

"Um… tails?" Amy asked and looked down at tails. "Oh, sorry." He apologized and removed himself from Amy. "now… what really happened" Amy asked.

Tails and I explained the whole incident to her and Cream. After we were done, I thought I saw a tear form in her eye, but she had quickly wiped it away.

She placed her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, you know that's not true. Sonic wouldn't be where he is right now if it wasn't for you." She said to him kindly. Tails then cried even harder. "No Tails, that came out wrong! What I meant to say was…remember that time; it was a long time ago. Sonic was trying to save cream from eggman but then one of the platforms raised?" Amy said trying to cheer him up.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, he would have gotten really hurt if I didn't throw down that chaos emerald that was used to power the tornado." He said. Amy nodded. "You see, there were a lot of tricky situations that sonic had gotten into, and you had always managed to help get him out." She said to him. Tails smiled at her. "Thanks Amy." He said.

"Sooo, who's your friend?" I asked, pointing at the purple furred cat that I didn't notice before. "My name is blaze." She said shyly. "She is here to find the sol emeralds." Amy said. "And she is from the future!" cream said. Cream, blaze and Amy explained to us about what in the world sol emeralds are and the reason why someone in the far future would come here.

"We came here to find Sonic to help us, but since he is not available at the time, I'd thought that you could." Amy said. "Maybe she can help us find sonic!" she whispered to us.

"Excuse us for a moment." I said, grabbed on to Amy and tails' arm and pulled them into the kitchen.

"um Amy… first off, are you really going to trust her?! For goodness sake, she thinks she's from the future!! She could be crazy…or mentally retarded or…." I said. Tails then interrupted me. "I'm going to help them." He said.

"What?! Did you not hear what I had just said?!" I shouted at him. I don't know if he hasn't noticed, but whenever Sonic has one of his adventures, it gets us into loads of…

"Because, Sonic might be in danger. Me, being his friend, am not going to just sit around." Tails said. I turned and stared at the wall. "I don't know about you, but I don't just trust anyone." I said.

"Knuckles, don't you see? If the sol emeralds don't get back to their time, Sonic is not the only one that's going to be in danger." Amy said. I didn't look at her. "and if you were really his friend, then I would expect you to care a little more!" Amy shouted at me, but I ignored her words.

"We could really use your help knuckles." Tails pleaded. I didn't budge. "Knuckles?" tails asked. "Don't worry tails, we can find Sonic by ourselves!" she said, grabbed hold of tails' arm and stormed out of the kitchen.

**Please guys. Review!**

**It would mean a lot to me.**


	11. welcome back

**Thanks for reviewing! Those who have reviewed, don't forget to check your email, I've sent messages to you.**

**If you have any questions about the story so far, go ahead and ask, and I will be sure to answer them**

**(If you are going to ask what happens in the end, I won't be able to tell you that!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FRANCHISE!!!!**

Stones of time

Welcome back

Sonic's POV:

My eyes slowly opened. I felt a little better than the last time, but I was still injured.

I looked around at my new surroundings. The walls in the room were painted white. I looked down and saw that I was lying down in a white bed.

"Where am I?" I asked myself and looked at the machinery on the left of me. Machinery? That sounds a lot like… eggman! Was I captured?

"What happened?" I asked myself again but when I tried to think I felt the same sharp pain behind my ear. I groaned and touched the wound with my fingers, only to find that there was a plaster on it.

This only made me more confused. If I were captured by eggman, then he would be happy that I had gotten hurt and wouldn't dare try to help me.

The white painted door creaked open and made me jump. A tall man entered the room. When he saw me, he looked surprised then smiled.

"Look who decided to wake up." He chuckled and walked a little closer. He was wearing a white and brown lab coat.

Right this moment, I didn't know who I could trust. "What am I doing here?" I asked him. He smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." He said.

This had to be one of eggman's traps. Trying to get on my good side then hit me in the back when I am not looking.(sonic the hedgehog 2006)

I crawled out of the bed. I knew I had to get out of here. My legs weakened and I ended up falling to my knees.

The man ran up to me, he tried to help me up. But I took a step back. "Who are you?" I asked him, trying my best to stay on my two feet.

"You mean that you don't remember your own friend?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Who did this guy think he is? Him… my friend?! I took a closer look at him. What was he talking about?

"c'mon, you gotta remember me!" he urged. I looked at him one more time. I concentrated hard, trying to think…

My eyes widened.

"Chris?" I asked shocked. "Is that you?" I asked again.

The man smiled at me again. "Welcome back, Sonic."

**How was that? **

**I tried to make the next chapter as funny as possible. Don't miss it! **

**Review! **


	12. chick flick

**I'm in such a good mood today!**

**Guess what! One of the teachers at my school found out that I was posting stories on the internet; she loved the idea and is going to write an article about me in my school's newsletter!**

**Thanks for supporting me and reading my story! (A reminder again, when you see brackets, it would be me talking and NOT the character) **

Stones of time

Chick flick

Knuckles POV

I stood in the kitchen looking at the wall, thinking about what Amy had said.

I knew she was telling the truth. Sonic would risk his life to save me, or any one of his friends. He wouldn't blow a chance to help anyone.

But still… I had a terrible feeling, something was wrong. All this went through my mind as I looked at that one wall.

I sighed. I couldn't take the guilt any longer and ran out the kitchen. They weren't there anymore, probably left without me. But they couldn't be far.

I ran out side. (What? Knuckles? Felling guilt?! Wait till the others hear about this…) I glared, what did you say?! (Nothing!) (*evil laughter*) I sighed again

I saw a small orange and pink dot in the distance, must have been Amy and tails. "Why does this author hate me?" I asked myself (well, let me answer that question! You are stupid, crazy, short tempered, absent minded… and just to let you know, you don't have those powerful spikes on your hands to protect the master emerald._ Oh no_! They are there to protect _you!_)

"Stupid author." I grumbled as I ran. (Be careful what you say!! I still control this story, if you're going to be like that, who knows what might happen to you!) (Wait… I do!)

I neared Amy and tails. Tails was the first to see me coming. I expected him to be upset but instead he smiled. "Knuckles! You came!" Tails shouted happily. He charged at me. I dodged out of the way just in time before I became the victim of a deadly bear hug.

"I hate bear hugs… I hate any kind of hugs" I growled tails tripped and fell into the… (Grass? Leaves?... let's make it mud!) …mud? I didn't see mud there before. YAY! The author is on my side! (… Don't count on it)

I gulped and helped tails out of the mud. "Knuckles, why did you come?" he asked me while wiping the wet sand off his face. "Well, you were right. Friends stick together." I said. Amy and blaze were standing right there. Amy was angry to see me at first, but after she heard me say that she only smiled. "Where's cream?" I asked her.

"Cream needed to get home before her mother got worried." Amy said. "How far now?" blaze asked tails. "Still a few more metres and we'll be there." Tails answered back.

I looked confused. "We are going to the crater, the same place where I found this." He said and lifted up his arm that held the strange bracelet. He turned to blaze. "We had a deal, if I took her to where I found it, then she would tell me what's so important about it." Blaze nodded.

Tails lead the way. Tails had said that he had found the bracelet a few metres from Sonic's house, it felt like a few _kilometres! _

"Who's that?" tails asked and pointed to the distance. There was a slow moving figure quite a distance away. I could tell who that was straight away. "BAT!" I yelped

"It's rouge!" Amy yelled out happily.

Rouge's POV:

I sighed. A few days after the commander gave me and shadow that new mission, shadow has been more determined than ever to find out about his past.

I felt guilty. I couldn't stay in the same place as him and not feel bad about it. It was eating me up from the inside.

But if I did tell him… how would he take it? But, I've got to tell him one day…

"Rouge!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to my right and saw Amy. She ran up to me. "hey Amy…..knuckles" knuckles and I glared at each other for a few seconds until Amy broke the tension.

"hey guys! There is no reason to fight. You may have had your bad times…" she said. I turned my attention to her. "Sorry…" I apologized "…so how is the sonic hunting going?" she asked her.

"Not good, I haven't seen him for over a week." She sulked. "don't worry, I know you'll get him one day." I said to her

(yeah, right)

**Sorry, this chapter is pretty long; I'll have to break it out into parts**

**Any comments? Any problems? Any questions? Review, and let me know!**


	13. chick flick part two

**Hey!**

**Guess whose back! Me!**

**Those of you who have watched the anime, Sonic X, Have you noticed how many times knuckles gets hurt?! I am not a knuckles hater, but it is hilarious!! (Watch episode 52, and you will know what I mean)**

**Disclaimer: FOR. THE . 1000. TIME. I DO NOT OWN SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Stones of time

Chick flick (part 2)

Amy's POV:

What I have forgot to mention was that Tails scouted ahead to see if he had forgotten where the 'crater' was. Right now I was under pressure. I had to keep knuckles and rouge as far from each other as possible, before a war of two broke out.

What I didn't know was that the war wasn't going to include knuckles.

"So, how is it going with you?" I asked rouge. She smiled. "Actually, it's going great! Look what I have just found…" she said happily and lifted up a chaos emerald. (Bad idea…)

It was bigger than one I've known of. Strange.

Knuckles just crossed his arms, not looking at the jewel that rouges held in her hand. Blaze on the other hand was acting strangely. Her eyes locked onto the emerald, not looking anywhere else.

"I found it in the lab, after that explosion." She said. "Well, no one knows where sonic is…including knuckles…that explosion was where he was last seen." I said sadder than ever.

Rouge gasped. "You mean… sonic…was in there?" she asked me in disbelief. I nodded my head slowly. "I'm sorry…" she began. "it's okay Rouge, there is a possibility that he made it out." I said again.

"This is blaze, she could help us find him and…." I said, just before blaze stepped in. she walked right up to rouge. "the sol emerald. Give me the sol emerald." She said in a serious voice.

Rouge looked confused. I looked confused. Knuckles looked confused. "What…" rouge asked her. "you have the sol emeralds, give them to me." She said threateningly.

"I don't have your so called 'sol emeralds'" rouge said, getting a bit annoyed. "It's in your hands." Blaze said, pointing to the emerald sitting in rouges palms.

"I told you! I do not have a sol emerald! Whatever that is." She said frustrated. "um guys, let's not be hasty…" I said trying to break the tension. It didn't work.

"I need the sol emeralds!" blaze said. I could tell she was losing her patience. "That's it!" Blaze said, she has had enough. She grabbed the chaos….sol…. oh I don't know! She grabbed the emerald out of rouges hands okay!

"That's mine!" rouge said and grabbed it back. "you don't understand what might happen if that gets into the wrong hands!" blaze said and grabbed them back. "MA BABY!!!" rouge yelled out and grabbed the emerald once again.

Blaze stuck her hand out again. But instead of grabbing the emerald, she grabbed on rouges left eyelashes. There was a loud_ RRRIIIPPP!_ Sound as rouges eyelashes detached from her eye. After that, rouge let out the loudest, most high pitched, the most ear shattering girly-ish scream.

Blaze smiled and dusted her hand, letting rouges former eyelashes fall to the ground. Rouge looked at the hair fall with shock in her eye. "don't' worry, it'll grow back…….eventually." blaze chuckled.

Rouge yelled at blaze furiously. "Why you! I'll…. (The following words have been censored, due to the fact that kids might be reading this)…"

(Then rouge got so upset that she and blaze got in an all out combat duel, and then they started gaining weight to the size of sumo wrestlers. But they still kept fighting. They kept on growing and gaining weight. They became so large they covered the entire planet of mobius. Rouges butt was so big that it blocked the sun from earth's atmosphere causing the end of the world.) (Okay, it didn't really happen that way. that was just the alternate ending)

What happened was completely different from the authors ending. She was trying to be a show off. (Watch it!)

Anyway, knuckles ran in to try and break it up. He got thrown back 50 feet further from where he was originally standing. I gulped.

I turned my attention back to the fight. Blaze now had the emerald. Rouge charged at her. Blaze casually struck out her arm. Fire sprouted from her hand. FIRE?!?!

"Aaaaghh!" knuckles groaned on the floor. My eyes widened. The day I met her, I mistook her for a criminal and flung my hammer at her and it ended up in flames. If she did that, how did she do it?

The impact of the flames knocked rouge to the ground.

Tails POV:

I found the crater! It took me a while to find it though. But now I can find out how to use the bracelet and then I won't be known as the lowly sidekick anymore.

I flew as quickly as possible to the spot that Amy, knuckles and blaze were. Once I got there I was standing behind a rock. As I walked passed it I saw rouge laying down next to them, she didn't look too happy.

Was there a problem?

I took a closer look at rouges face and…. Oh my gosh! Half of her eyelashes were gone! Knuckles was unconscious!

That must have been some problem…

I walked out from behind the rock, I approached everyone from behind. I stood next to Amy. "Did I miss something?" I said and made every one jump from the shock, except for knuckles, he was still groaning on the ground.

"Tails, thank goodness you're here!" Amy said relived. Rouge saw me, I saw anger gather up in her eyes. "YOU!!" she shouted. "you are the one that set up that FAKE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!!!" She screamed even louder.

I did notice that my chaos emerald decoy was missing. She must have taken it, and when I say 'taken' I mean 'stolen'. She stood up and walked towards me. "I'll get you for trying to trick me!!" she said and charged towards me.

Amy and I covered our heads with our hands, we knew rouge, when she is like this she can scare the pee out of eggman. "aaagghh!" knuckles groaned.

I quivered. "oh man! It's time like this that I wish that I could do CHAOS CONTROL!!!" I shouted out.

Suddenly the large chaos emerald in blaze's hands began to glow, and the bracelet on my hand glowed the same eerie light blue as before. A large light blue flash erupted and covered Amy, blaze, knuckles, rouge and I. "aaaaghhh!" knuckles groaned.

**Well there you have it. Remember. I'll answer any questions you have about the story.**

**Big: duuuuuuhhh! FFFRRROOOGGGIIIEE!**

**ME: big!? What the **** are you doing here!**

**Big: DUUUHHH!......when do I get in?**

ME: sorry, you're not in the story, because…….um….. I know! You are stupid!

**big****: but…..**

**ME: NO BUTS!**

**I kick big on the backside into the unknown distance.**

**That's all for now!**


	14. a blast from a distant past

**Hi, I'm back! (again)**

**(sigh) this is getting old.**

**Okay, I'll talk about shadow. The first game I had ever gotten was sonic heroes, and when I had seen shadow, the first thing that came into my mind was that he and sonic look **_**nothing **_**alike! Shadow is black and has quills that face upward, sonic is blue instead and has quills in the opposite direction. But poor Amy can't tell the difference! Neither can SEGA! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own sonic the hedgehog. All and I mean **_**all**_** of the credit goes to SEGA because if sonic hasn't been made, I wouldn't be here right now.**

Stones of time

A blast from the distant past

Chris POV

Shortly after sonic realized it was me, I lead him out the room and through the white walled passages.

"Chris, sorry if I didn't know who you were, it's just that you looked so… different." Sonic said to me apologetically. "It's okay sonic, besides, when you are gone for 18 years things start to change." I replied.

Sonic's eyes widened. "gone… 18…_YEARS?_" he asked with disbelief. I nodded. "yep, a full _18_ years. For example, look around you, you might not remember this place." I said. Sonic's eyes began to wander around the inside of the building, observing everything that was going on. He shook his head. "Sorry, I don't think I was ever here before." He said to me.

"sonic, this is area 99" I said giving sonic quite a fright. "no way! What happened?" sonic asked. "well, when you had left earth, the president decided that instead of hurting those like you, we might be able to help. So this was changed into a type of hospital." I said. "and I figured that if I worked here, that I might be able to see you again." I said.

Sonic continued to look around in amazement. "now it's your turn, how is it going on mobuis?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "you know, the usual. Tails is still making robots and improving the tornado, shadow isn't seen much, amy is still chasing me, knuckles, still as cranky and being a 1st class sucker as always." He chuckled.

I let out a soft laugh also, remembering my memories.

(Flashback)

I was wiped out. Yet I couldn't get to sleep. A terrible day at school, still couldn't make any friends. A pile of homework taller than me and mom almost made me eat _her_ cooking! That is the reason why dad hired a chef. Tomorrow they were leaving on a long trip to who knows where!

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

Oh who am I kidding, I couldn't make a friend even if one fell from the sky! I should just face it, I'm not going to get a friend, I have tried, but only ended up getting bullied even more.

I tossed and turned on my bed but I still couldn't get to sleep. Looks like the sandman missed someone to night.

A few hours passed by and I felt the exhaustion creep up on me. My eyes began to close when….

_SPLASH!!!_

… What was that!? It sounded like something landed in our pool. I jumped out of bed and put on my gown. I looked out my window and saw splashing in the pool, but I couldn't see what was causing it.

I walked out my room and crept past my mom and dads room. I didn't want to wake them, they were going to leave very early. I creaked open the door and ran outside.

By the time I got to the side of the pool, I saw small bubbles rise to the surface of the water. I struck out my arm in the water and grabbed hold of something that felt like a hand.

I pulled the blue hedgehog out of the water and on to the ground. He started coughing water out of his lungs. "are you okay? And what were you doing in my pool?" I asked the blue creature.

After it got it's breath back it replied. "thanks kid, if it wasn't for you I'd be a goner." He said. I jumped back. "you can talk?" I asked him shocked. "I can do a lot of things." he said back.

"sorry, I didn't think someone like you could talk" I said to him rather bashfully. "my name is Christopher thorndyke, but everyone calls me chris" I said. "what's your name?" I asked the blue hedgehog.

The creature smiled at me, there was a spark in his eye. "My name is sonic, sonic the hedgehog." He said.

(end of flashback)

I sighed and turned my attention to the plaster that was placed behind his ear. "that was a pretty serious wound sonic, what happened?" I asked him.

"…wound?..." sonic said confused. He touched the plaster with his hand and stopped walking. "The explosion…" he said even more confused, put his hands on his head. I could tell that he was in pain.

"sonic, we can figure out how you got here later, right now all you need to do is rest…" I said. "REST!...no way!! To me, I have been gone for one and a half years, but on earth, it's 18 years! There is no way that I am missing out on two minutes of exploring!" he said much more cheerful than before, there was the same spark in his eye, one that I haven't seen in a long time.

I thought for a while. "okay, I guess I'll have to agree." I said smiling. "but first stop is my house." I said. Sonic nodded and held out a thumbs up sign. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Another chapter finished and that makes me closer to the finish!**

**And I know what you are thinking. Don't worry; I've made sure that big won't be back anytime soon.**

***I point to the electric fence that surrounds the author comments.***

**And if he does come back, there will be more that chicken nuggets for lunch**

***I look at jet that had gotten tangled up in the fence***

**That has got to hurt.**

**And just to make things a little more interesting, I will interview one of the characters in the story after every chapter to see how they are going and other stuff.**

**If you want, you can review and tell me who you want me to interview and the questions you want me to ask them as well.**


	15. friends come first

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**As I said, I really appreciate it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns sonic, not me. If you are wondering **_**why**_** they own him that is a different story. One day, thatjapaneseguy decided to create a new mascot. So once he had found the perfect one he went to ****the-place-that-makes-the-games -and-likes-to-rip-off-movies-and-stuff**** which is also known as SEGA. He tells them that he had made a blue hedgehog that only wears gloves and red shoes, runs faster than sound, has a fox with two tails as his only friend, and they both save the world from a evil bald-headed genius that grows hair in the wrong place and has serious weight issues while being chased around by a crazed pink fangirl screaming "sonic marry me, sonic marry me." And it only took SEGA less than five seconds to accept.**

**That was a long disclaimer.**

Stones of time

Friends come first

Sonic's POV:

Unfortunately for me, my head was still sore, so running wasn't possible for me right now, unless I wanted serious pain.

I sighed as I looked out the car window. "so, are you a doctor now?" I asked Chris. His eyes were fixed on the road. "not really, I'm more of a scientist than doctor." He said.

I continued looking out of the window. Not running sucked. And compared to my speed, this car was moving so slowly! I sighed.

"We're here!" he said excitedly and opened the car door. "finally." I mumbled to myself and jumped out of the car. "There it is." He said and pointed at a large mansion.

I wasn't surprised. Chris had come from a rich family; he could get whatever he wanted. In front of the mansion there was a big garden. Many plants were gathered on it. There could be more than 50 of them. But one of the plants seemed… familiar.

We entered the gate and walked on the soft grass to the entrance of the mansion. Once we had gotten closer to the building, I saw a small white table and a few chairs of the same colour surrounding it. I saw a young woman watering the plants. She wore a bright yellow dress with a frilly apron that had different coloured flowers on them.

"Hello Haley, I'm back." Chris shouted to her. "Hello dear." She said. "I'm just watering some of the plants." She said. "I didn't know that we had so many!" she added.

I was standing behind Chris, so the lady couldn't see me. "You will never guess who I had brought today!" Chris said to her. "… The president?" she asked mockingly.

"not even close." He said. "okay, then who did you bring?" she asked. Chris smiled and took a few steps away from me, leaving me in plain sight.

Haley took a few steps back. "Chris, honey, what is that?" she asked him with fear in her voice. She took a close look at me and jumped on to one of the chairs.

"Oh god! It's a giant blue rat!!" she shouted. "Um… hi. I'm actually a hedgehog." I said to her, trying to be as polite as possible. Her eyes widened and this time she jumped on the table. "OMG! OMG! IT TALKS!!!!" She screamed. She then pulled out a chainsaw that came out of nowhere and flung it around while screaming uncontrollably

"Haley! its okay, this is sonic the hedgehog, he is not going to hurt anyone." Chris said calmly trying to calm Haley down at the same time. He helped her get down from the table; she kept her distance from me.

"He is from a different planet, but he came here 18 years ago, but then returned. He can run faster than sound and helps people." He explained to her. "Sonic? I have heard of him, but I thought it wasn't true, that it was a trick." She said.

I looked at them. "Sorry if I scared you… Haley… I didn't mean to. Chris, maybe I should just go…" I said and was about to head in the other direction when he stopped me. "no wait! it's okay, she just didn't know you, that's all." He said.

"Actually, I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you help others." She said. "Why don't I get some snacks?" She said and walked into the mansion. "who is that?" I asked Chris after she was gone. "Her name is Haley, she is my wife." He said. "She doesn't seem that bad." I said. "Other than the chainsaw of course." I added. We both started laughing.

"c'mon! Let me show you around." He said and led me inside the mansion. It was so huge that I forgot what was in there. It was almost like the one that he had 1 and half years ago. Well to me it was 1 and half years.

After the tour he led me outside again. This time my eyes fixed on the familiar plant. I took a step closer to it. I swear I have seen it before. "Sonic, are you okay?" Chris asked me from behind. I turned my head around and looked at him. "Um…yeah." I said. "Chris, what's with this plant?" I asked him. He looked in the direction of the small plant.

"I've had that one for a long time, it was my first one. But I can't seem to remember where I got it from." He said

I kept my gaze on the plant. Too familiar…

"Uh... Sonic?" I heard Chris behind me. I was concentrating on the potted plant so much, his voice sounded faint. "…Sonic!..." he said uneasily. I couldn't think any more. I was trying to figure out where I have seen this before.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back ward. It was Chris. I looked up and saw a bright stream of light in the sky. I gasped. That was one of the lights that I had seen on mobuis!

The bright light flew straight towards me and if it weren't for Chris, I would have been a goner. He grabbed me just in time. Chris and I braced for impact, but when the 'light' came closer to the ground, it stopped and seemed to hang in mid-air. The light died away and revealed a… chaos emerald! What was a chaos emerald doing there? Tails and I stashed away all of them so that eggjerk wouldn't get his hands on them.

The chaos emerald floated into the same pot plant that I was looking at. Both of us were dead silent. Then the unimaginable happened. The plant started growing at a rapid speed. It grew higher and higher until it was a little shorter than me. There was bright flash. As the light faded away once more, The chaos emerald fell to the ground.

The plant wasn't there anymore. Chris and I were a distance away from it, so we couldn't see every detail. In the plants place, was some one that looked like a girl. The girl dropped to the ground.

Chris and I ran up to the girl. We both took a closer look at her. We both gasped. I knew I had seen the plant before! Because the person I was staring at was….

"It's Cosmo!" we both exclaimed. "we got to get her to area 99, the hospital!" Chris told me. He picked her up and carefully placed her in the back of the car. I jumped in to the car and chris drove to area 99 as quickly as he could.

Once we got there he picked her up and we both ran inside the hospital. He ran into one of the operating rooms and placed her on the white bed. We both had a sigh of relief once we had gotten there.

"Tails is going to be so happy when he finds out about this!" Chris said once he had gotten his breath back. "yeah…" I agreed. My eyes widened. Wait… what happened to tails? I got here after the explosion. I don't remember anything after that. But wasn't he behind me? Was he in the building when it erupted?

"Chris! I need to find tails!" I said and ran out the room. "sonic wait! there…" was all I heard from him before I was out of the room. And before long, out of the building. Did he make it out?

My head still hurt, but this is tails I'm talking about. There wasn't a moment to waste. I ran full speed, all around town. I made sure that no one saw me.

I looked everywhere, but no sign of tails. I ran into a park. Luckily, no one was there. Not even tails. I sighed. Just then something occurred to me. As I left area 99. There wasn't any motion detectors, no laser cameras, nothing. I know Chris; he wouldn't let me get away that easily.

I felt the plaster on my head. I also felt a little lump on it that I didn't notice before. I ripped of the plaster. I looked at it in my hand. I ripped off the top layer of it and what do you know? I found a little metal device in it. I'm not as smart as tails, but I know a tracking device when I see one.

I felt the wound with my hand again, and felt a large gash on my head. I grimaced from the pain. I looked at my hand a saw a little bit of blood on them. I sighed and dropped the plaster to the ground along with the tracking device.

I looked around and continued to search for my best friend.

**Another long one. But like I promised, I'm going to interview one of the characters. So please welcome… (Drum roll)… shadow the hedgehog!**

**Shadow: why do I have to be here anyways.**

**Me: because you are in the story, and therefore have to be interviewed. Don't worry, it won't take long.**

**Shadow: it better not…**

**Me: so what do you think of the storyboard so far?**

**Shadow: pretty much sucks, I mean, the GUN soldiers are so stupid! Did you see hoe they tried to move fatsoe?**

**Me: you know, I have seen many poems about all the other characters but none about you. So I decided to make you one!**

**Shadow. Wait…WHAT!?**

**Me: okay, it is called ****SEGA's meaning for shadow ****(clears throat)**

**S --- SO**

**E --- EMO**

**G --- GUY/ GAY**

**A --- ANIMAL**

**Shadow: that's it! I'm out of here! (storms out)**

**Me: thanks for coming!**

**Jeeze, SEGA should have included an M for moody.**

**Shadow: I heard that!**

**Me: you see?**

**Guys, for shadow's POV I am fresh out of ideas, so it will take a while till I update about him. If you can, please help me with ideas, don't worry, you'll get the credit.**


	16. kinetic stabilizer

**I knew you would like the last chapter! (especially you, ****Sky-Yue)**

**Well I'm glad you did, nothing makes me happier than knowing how others feel about what I am writing. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't think up a blue hedgehog with sneakers even if it hit me in the face. But SEGA managed to.**

Stones of time

The kinetic stabilizer

Tails' POV:

Rouge ran straight towards me, out of pure instinct, I covered my head with my hands and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt a strange sensation. I felt like energy was draining out of me. I also felt tingly

Oh man! I really thought that rouge was torturing me or something. I gulped hard. But I didn't hear anything, not a sound. Odd.

I felt the feeling subside. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a sudden blue flash, the same one I saw earlier. After that you would not believe where I was standing right now.

I looked around and saw rouge, Amy, blaze, knuckles, and I standing in a crater, the same crater that I had found the bracelet. "No way!" I gasped. I looked at rouge. I was just about to run away like a ninny, until I saw the shock in her eyes.

"That was chaos control!" she gasped in disbelief. "There was only one chaos emerald, and you did chaos control! Only shadow can do that!" she added. "How… did you do that?" Amy asked me more confused than shocked. I shrugged.

Knuckles was still groaning on the ground, for some reason. But blaze…. She didn't seem surprised. I turned to her. "okay, I brought you to the crater, now it's time for your end of the bargain. What is this thing? And why are you so interested in it?" I asked her, lifting up the bracelet. She calmly walked to the centre of the huge hole and placed her hand on the ground.

"did you hear what I just said?" I asked her annoyed. She looked at the ground and seemed to observe the surroundings. She sighed deeply. "it is called a kinetic stabilizer." She said. "it is used to help control ones special abilities. not everyone can use it. There is more than one type of kinetic stabilizers, for example, I'm a pyrokinetic, and my cloak is my kinetic stabilizer." She said.

My eyes widened. "a pyrokinetic!" I said in awe. "A pyro-what?" Amy asked. I turned to face her. "a pyrokinetic! It is a person that can control the element of fire, and possibly… create it." I explained to her.

Amy smiled suddenly. "that explains it!" she said. "Explains what?" I asked her. "The day I met her, I thought she hurt cream. So I almost hit her with my hammer, then it burst into flames!" she said. "and she hit me with a fire attack too." Rouge said. All of us looked at her. "what? You think that I wasn't listening?" she asked us. "I thought they didn't exist!" I said.

"Not in this timeline." Blaze said. "Now why are you so interested in it?" I asked her. She slowly stood up and looked away from us. "Because… it belongs to my friend. He is a telekinetic. The rarest of all. He… he might be the only one." She said.

I gasped. "really?! A telekinetic!?" I asked even more surprised. "a tele-what?" Amy asked again. "a person that can move or pick up things with their mind." I said answering her. I really need to get her a dictionary.

"I can't find him anywhere, I thought that you must have seen him." She said. Even though she wasn't looking at us, I could tell she was sad. "but… then how did he do chaos control?" amy asked her.

"my friend can also do chaos control, and like I told you. The emerald that the bat is holding isn't a chaos emerald, it's a sol emerald. Much more powerful. Just one is enough for it to enable chaos control" she said.

"you know, 'the bat' has a name!" rouge said annoyed. " if the sol emerald is used for the wrong purpose, there can be… explosive… results." She said totally ignoring rouge's comment.

Rouge's eyes widened. "I didn't really want the emerald anyways." She said and shoved the sol emerald into blaze's face.

"how do I use it?" I asked her. She shrugged. "No one except him can use it, I don't know anything about it." I sighed sadly. "but… I can teach you a few techniques, pryokinesis and telekinesis are similar in some ways, but I can only teach you the basics, nothing more." She said

I nodded happily. Finally, I won't only be known as the fox with two tails, but something more. "then we had better get back!" I said. "Sorry, but I have more important things to take care of." Rouge said and walked in the opposite direction. I looked at amy and she shrugged.

"we'll figure out a plan when we get there." I said.

We hd managed to get knuckles back to consciousness and we started to walk back home. "cn I ask you another question blaze?" I asked her. She nodded. "what is your friends name?" she sighed. "silver the hedgehog" she answered. "oh" I said.

Never heard of him.

**Boy! Am I tired! School had just closed, so I will be updating a lot for the next two weeks**

**Hopefully, I would be able to think up something for shadow.**


	17. I know where he is!

**Sorry for not updating, I know I promised that I would but something came up.**

**During this 'unfortunate event' I have decided to write another story about blaze and silver until the situation clears up.**

**I have just published it a few days ago, don't forget to check it out.**

**I apologize again for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic the hedgehog franchise, all the credit goes to SEGA's sonic team.**

Stones of time

I know where he is!

Amy's POV

Blaze, knuckles, tails and I decided that we would go to tails' house, since he has his own type of laboratory underneath his house, maybe there we can find out a plan on how to find Sonic. Of course, we also have to help Blaze find all of the sol emeralds, but sonic is the best when it comes to that sort of thing.

Once we had made it back to his house, blaze and tails went into the lab to do some research on what might have happened to sonic, leaving knuckles and I standing outside. I looked at him. Knuckles looked pretty serious.

He can be a pain sometimes, just because he's all tense. All he ever worries about is the safety of the master emerald. It's such a shame that he goes through all this trouble and then in the future the emerald has to be destroyed.

Usually I am angry or upset with Knuckles, but right now, I guess I was feeling sorry for him. He needed to loosen up sometime; maybe all he needs is a friend.

I might as well give it a shot.

I cleared my throat. "Knuckles, it was nice of you to come help us." I said. "Hmm?" he asked, unsure if I was talking to him or not. I sighed. "Tails and I really appreciate it, and I bet Sonic would too." I said.

"Uh, yeah, just great." He said and turned his back to me. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Just then, Blaze and Tails walked out of the house. I jumped up with excitement. "so what did you find? Do you know where Sonic is?" I asked them. Tails shook his head. "sorry, we don't know anything yet. I put the sol emerald in the computer, but it is still loading." Tails said. "I really need to update that thing!" he said frustrated.

"oh" I said. Something told me that this would take a while. Knuckles started rubbing his head. "Ow!" he said.

I knew why his head hurt, he was only trying to stop the fight between Rouge and Blaze, but instead he was the one who got hurt. "Sorry about that." Blaze said. "I'll be right back." He said and walked behind the house. I think he wanted to rinse off his head or something. "While we wait, why don't we practice telekinesis?" Tails asked Blaze. She nodded.

"Okay, practice lifting up that rock over there." Blaze said and pointed to a rock the size of a large beach ball that was settled next to his house. Tails smiled.

"now focus on it and visualize it floating in mid-air." Blaze said. "that sounds simple enough." Tails said and looked at the small boulder. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A blue glow surrounded the rock and the bracelet on his arm.

He squinted as the rock slowly rose into the air. "It's heavier than I thought!" Tails said. "No one said that this was going to be easy." Blaze said to him. "Ya should have told me that sooner!" Tails said.

The rock rose higher and higher into the sky until it seemed like it was the size of a bug. "hey! I'm doing it!" Tails shouted happily. "you're doing great." Blaze said. 'Try keep it in the air as long as possible while I check on the sol emerald." Blaze said and walked into the building.

I watched the rock rise higher and higher. "wow!" I gasped in amazement. "Blaze said that telekinesis was rare. You are so lucky to be one of them!" I said to Tails.

He had a large grin on his face. "yeah! It's great!" he said.

Knuckles walked toward us slowly, rubbing his head all the while. "uhhgg, my head still hurts!" he muttered under his breath. He stopped walking and looked at Tails who was concentrating. "It's... getting...heavy!" tails complained.

"what's getting heavy?" he asked confused, seeing that he wasn't really carrying anything. "I don't think you want to stand there..." I said to Knuckles. He looked at me confused. "I suggest you move aside..." I said a bit clearer.

"I... can't... hold...it...any...longer!" Tails said. The bracelet's light died away and Tails dropped to the ground exhausted. There was a loud high-pitch noise as the boulder fell back in to the planet's atmosphere.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked confused and looked up from where the sound was coming from. A few mili-seconds later, there was a loud crushing sound as the large grey object collided with the red echidna, right in the face.

Tails and I gasped. I wanted to run over to help get the boulder off of Knuckles' face, but Tails ran in front of me. "don't worry Amy, I'll get it right this time." He said and concentrated on the rock once again, and sure enough, the boulder levitated off the ground. "Ta-da!" Tails said proudly.

"Now Tails, be sure to put that in a...." I said before he cut me off. "why don't I put it over there?" he asked and dropped the rock on the side of the road. Just then, an oil truck came passing by and one of its wheels collided with the stone, it skidded and fell on to its one side and bumped a nearby building, the friction of the two objects set the oil/gas alight causing a huge explosion. Tails and I stared at the wreckage slack jaw. "... safe spot," I said finishing my sentence.

Tails and I looked in the crater formed when the rock had hit Knuckles. We peered in the deep hole and looked at the wreck of an echidna. He opened one of his eyes. "Hate to say I told you so." I teased.

To follow this series of unfortunate events, Blaze walked through the door. "hi, guys. The sol emerald is...." she said and looked at the spot where the truck had exploded. "What happened here?" she asked us. Tails shrugged. "dunno, was like that when I moved here." He lied.

Blaze saw the hole where knuckles was lying in and gasped. "what happened to him?!" she asked. Tails looked around nervously. "Um... Knuckles has... um.... tripped! Yes he... uh.... tripped on a pebble and fell so hard it left a huge hole here." Tails said nervously.

Blaze looked at him. "..........okay!" blaze said. "c'mon, the computer is finished uploading the data.' She said and walked in the house. "we'll be right there!" I said to her as she walked through the doors.

I turned to face Tails. "A pebble made Knuckles... TRIP?!" I asked him. "From where I was standing, that was NO pebble!" I told him. He shrugged again. "I gotta make a good first impression" he said innocently.

A few minutes later, Tails and I joined Blaze in his house. Tails' house looks absolutely normal, there wasn't a single hi-tech gadget in sight. "is this your lab?" I asked him confused. "no" he answered. He then walked over to a blank wall. He tapped the wall once in a specific spot and a red button dissolved out of the wall. He pressed the button and it sunk back into the wall. This time the whole wall opened up, revealing a large steel elevator.

My eyes widened. He led us into the steel lift, pressed a few buttons, and the elevator darted downwards. Once the doors had opened again, there was a huge, and when I say huge, I mean _huge_ metallic chamber. "_this_ is my lab" he said proudly.

Wherever you looked, there was a hi-tech gadget thing-a-madgig. "this thing is bigger than Eggman's former lab!" I exclaimed. "why, thank you." Tails said, mimicking Eggman's voice and gave a bow. I chuckled a bit.

He walked over to the centre of the lab, where a large computer was standing. He looked at the screen a few times and his eyes widened. "this isn't good." He said frowning. "what do you mean." I asked him worriedly. Blaze stepped up to the computer, examined all the mixed up rows of letters and numbers, then faced me. "the sol emerald has been modified a bit over the years, it is now able to distort time and space. Seemingly, its powers where trying to be drained of them, causing a rapid flow of negative energy." Blaze said.

I had figured just seconds ago that Blaze was quite the computer whiz. "the build up of negative energy must have made Eggman's lab explode." Tails said. "but what about Sonic?" I asked them. "it is a possibility that he had survived, as a defensive procedure, the sol emeralds create wormholes in case of emergency. Unfortunately, these paths in time and space are hard to track." Blaze said.

I didn't understand a word that was said. I looked at Tails for an explanation. "That means that it might take long time for us to find him, weeks, months, or even years. We... actually... might not find him at all." Tails said sadly.

My eyes widened. Tails quickly covered his mouth. "oops! I shouldn't have said that!" he said. Tears began to erupt from my eyes. I ran to the elevator and sent it upwards. "Amy! Wait!" he shouted, but I didn't listen.

I ran out of Tails' house, and went straight for mine. It wasn't that far away. I burst through the front door, ran straight for my room, picked up my soft fluffy pillow and cried in it. After awhile I tried to calm myself down.

"come on Amy, you know Sonic, he always comes back, pull yourself together." I whispered to myself. I couldn't except what Tails was telling was true. I can't change the facts.

There was a knock on my door. "Amy? Are... are you okay" it was Tails. I sighed. The sun shone through my window, and hit something on my windowsill. My attention turned to it. It was a vase, in the vase had a flower, a rose to be exact. It was the most beautiful rose there ever was. Its bright pink petals shone in the sun light.

He gave it to me, a long time ago. After he did give it to me, he told me that he would never leave, and if he did he would come back. I looked at it closely.

I heard my front door open. Yet I didn't move. I heard Tails' footsteps near my bedroom. "Amy? Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly as he entered.

My eyes were locked onto the rose.

(flashback)

Tears streamed down my eyes as I saw him standing in front of me.

"sonic! Don't you ever scare me like that! I thought I wouldn't see you again!" I shouted at him. I didn't stop crying.

He had a carefree smile on his face at first.

What was he smiling about?! He was missing for days now, everyone was missing him, I know even knuckles has a soft spot in him somewhere.

Strange enough, Eggman also showed signs that he wanted Sonic back.

Now all he could do was...smile?!

I dropped to my knees and cried harder.

I noticed his hand grasp something on the grass and pluck it off the ground. He handed me the rose.

I looked at him with a shocked look in my eyes.

"I won't leave." He said winking at me. "and I never will."

(end of flashback)

Tails just stared at me for a while as I looked at the rose, remembering that moment.

Something struck me.

"I know where he is!" I said to Tails. He looked at me confused, not knowing what to say. "huh?" he asked. "I know where he is! Something inside of me knows where he is!" I said to Tails

His eyes drooped. "Amy..." he said with sympathy in his voice. "Tails listen to me!" I said shocking him and myself at the same time. "you've got to trust me."I said with determination.

"I know where he is.... I'm sure of it."

**Can you believe another chapter is gone?! **

**Anybody recognize the flash back? That was the ending (or so I think) of season 2. Sorry I couldn't get it exactly right, I couldn't remember everything.**

**Hopefully I can update sooner, see you till then!**


	18. not another one!

**Hi! **

**Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays**

**Yes! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: SONIC! Get your butt over here!**

**Sonic: now what?**

**Me: I just want to ask you a simple question**

**Sonic: okay…**

**Me: do I own you?**

**Sonic: what? No!**

**Me : that's just to prove to the readers that I do not own you, it's a disclaimer.**

**Sonic: (laughing) oh yeah! That's a good one. Really! If you own us then…. Oh no! (faces screen) SEGA if you are out there, I just wanna say that I love you, for everything. I forgive you for all the bad stuff you have ever done. And I'm really sorry about that wedgie I gave you, background designer. I'll do anything you tell me, just PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME TO HER!!!**

**Me: sonic! The disclaimer is over! Get into the story right now! (Kicks him 3 sentences down)**

Stones of time

Not another one?!

Sonic's POV

It was no use, Tails was no where in sight. I've searched everywhere…

After a few hours, I gotta admit, I was exhausted. Running non-stop is tiring if your not having fun.

I sighed, I knew I wasn't gonna get anywhere without any help. I ran to chris' house, the closest help I could get to.

I swiftly ran through the gate and walked through the front door. Haley was standing in the lounge, dusting off their piano. "um…hi haley" I said exhausted. I expected to hear scoldings, but instead, she smiled at me. "oh, hello Sonic." She said.

"is Chris here?" I asked her. She nodded. "he's in the kitchen, I'll get him for you." She said kindly and walked in to the other room. Less than one second later, Chris marched in the room.

I knew I in for it this time. "Sonic! Thank goodness! I was really worried, what if someone saw you? You couldn't just run out there, what were you thinking?!" he asked me furiously.

Usually, I would make a cool and carefree remark, such as 'you know never a dull moment' but instead I said. "sorry Chris" sadly. My ears were drooping; I really wasn't in the mood for a fight. The only thing on my mind was Tails. He was like a little brother to me, I may not show much affection, but if anything happened to him… I don't know what I would do with myself.

Chris looked at me, he must have seen I was upset because of the different tone in his voice. "you didn't find him, did you?" he asked me. I shook my head. He noticed the wound on my head. "looks like we need to bandage that up again." He said.

"Chris, a tracking device?" I asked him. He blushed a bit. "I remember the days when you would always run off without telling anybody" he said. I just sighed. "I'm sorry Sonic, I know how much you care for Tails." He said.

"that's why I'm gong to help you find him." He added. I looked at him. "you helped me along time ago, now it's time to return the favour." He said holding out a thumbs up, something I usually do to make someone feel better.

I managed a smile. "Thanks Chris." I said to him. "Hey, what are friends for?" he said back.

"so how's Cosmo." I asked him. He smiled. That's good. "We've run some tests, she's healthy, but she's still under coma. Just a matter of time before she has the energy to wake up." He said.

He then had a confused look on his face. "What we don't understand is that Cosmo's seed isn't supposed to germinate for another few thousands of years." He said rubbing his chin.

"she grew faster when that chaos emerald struck her." He said. He handed me the chaos emerald. "it's a bit big." I said. Maybe I was imagining it. "well, you know more about chaos emeralds than anyone here. So maybe you should know what's going on" he said.

I looked at the shiny object. "I'm not sure Chris, it's not normal for a chaos emerald to work on its own." I said. "A chaos emerald needs to be controlled. Mainly by the master emerald." I said.

"so the master emerald did this?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Only knuckles could know such a thing." I answered.

"Lets see if anything is on the radio." He said. "That might tell us if any more chaos emeralds were sighted." He walked over to the plastic object and pressed the biggest button on it.

There was a news reporter on it, talking abut the guy-next-door that did who-knows-what. And the evening traffic at the place. Nothing worth getting worked up about.

"BREAKING NEWS!!!" the radio blurted out. I jerked up. "there was an unfamiliar sighing down at central square, a white creature is rampaging through the city, this creature is said to resemble a hedgehog."

That got our attention.

"I gotta check it out." I said to Chris. "Sonic, I don't think that's such a good idea…" he began. "don't worry Chris, I'll be back" I said to him. He wanted to say something else. But before he knew it, I grabbed the emerald and raced to the front door. Before I left his house, I stopped and looked back into the passageway. "… I promise." I whispered and ran into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered station square. I stopped running and looked around. There wasn't anyone in sight.

I ran a bit further, pausing at every corner to see where the so called _white hedgehog._

I remember what happened in the explosion.

(flashback)

I ran up Eggman's lab. I did a spin dash and broke through the gigantic window.

"Sonic! What are YOU doing here." The madman bellowed at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" I said to him. "this is my lab!" he shouted. "oh… yeah" I shrugged.

Red lights flickered on and off. "what's going on?" I asked him. "I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted again. "What!?" I asked him

A big robot thing stood in the corner and shook uncontrollably. Steel coloured clouds seeped out of the machine by gallons. It blocked out my vision. "Eggman robots! Attack Sonic!" he hollered.

I coughed and squinted to try and see through the smoke. Even breathing was a challenge. I knew I had get out of there before I passed out. I felt something kick me from behind. I knew it was one of the robots that were sent to attack me.

I coughed and struggled to my feet. I stood up and continued to try and find the door. I saw a shadowy figure approach me and disappear in the smoke. I couldn't break those stupid robots if I couldn't even see them.

A metal claw stretched out. I couldn't dodge out of the way before it slashed me behind the ear. I fell to the ground, but this time I couldn't get back up. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar object above me. But I knew for sure it had something that looked like quills.

My eyes began to close. I felt heat surround me. And the next moment went black.

(end of flashback)

I shivered. That wasn't a good memory.

I heard a scream ahead of me. I ran full speed ahead. I stopped and saw a group of people run straight for me. I couldn't let them see me. I hid in an alley as they passed.

I looked out of the alley when they had left and made sure that the coast was clear. I began to walk out. "you!" I heard a voice from behind me. I stopped and looked behind me.

Standing right there was a white-grey coloured hedgehog. He had five quills in front and two behind. He had blue and black boots and had three bracelets. One on each leg and one on his left hand. His gloves had blue blowing lines on them, and so did the bracelets.

"what are you doing with a sol emerald?" he asked me, noticing the chaos emerald in my hand. "sol emerald? What are you talking about?" I asked him. Somehow the kid seemed almost familiar.

"give me the sol emeralds." He said. I shook my head. "no, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number. This is a chaos emerald. Say it with me. CHA…OS EM...ER…ALD." I said to him, trying to make myself clear.

"are you trying to mock me?!" he asked me furiously. "give me the sol emerald, or you'll be sorry." He said.

"first question, no. now it's my turn. Who exactly are you?" I asked him.

"my name is silver, since you denied the request for the emerald, I shall destroy you!" he said.

I grinned. "just remember kid, ya asked for it." I said to him.

**You have no idea what I went through just to write this chapter**

**I had no idea what to do, so I had to listen to **_**seven rings in hand by Bentley Jones **_**on loop. **

**Seems like it worked, I wrote the chapter, and now I know all the words for it too!**

… **that song really makes me want write a sappy story.**

**While I leave you to review the story, I'll try to get the ringing out of my ears!**

**Shadow: when am I getting in the story for goodness sake?!**

**Me: complain one more time and YOU WILL BE SORRY!**

**Shadow: I'm the ultimate life form, I'm not sorry about anything. **

**Me: that's it! You have underestimated the power of author powers! You shall (whispers something in ear)**

**Shadow: no way! I'm not going to do that!**

**Me: do it or… (whispers something in ear)**

**Shadow: you wouldn't!**

**Me: I would!**

**Shadow: no! I can't have a tea party with cream! I CAN'T! **

**Cream: (appears from nowhere) YAY! TEA PARTY! (puts shock collar on shadow)**

**Shadow: no wait! you can't do this! **

**Me: try me.**

**Shadow: (gets dragged off by cream)**

**Me: we'll see how he's going next chapter. (sees shadow getting shocked) I feel almost sorry for him…**_**almost!**_** :3**


	19. the plan

**(reading reviews) me? A professional? You're making me blush! *^_^***

**Me: let's see how shadow's 'punishment' is going. (to think he is over 50 and still needs to be disciplined)**

**Sonic: wait! I'm not missin' a second of this!**

**Me: sonic. Before we view shadow being tortured… uh… I mean **_**disciplined**_** then you better take this as a warning. In other words… (Pulls out a blow torch)…get on my nerves and I'll blow your brains out. (well, we all know that sonic doesn't have much of 'brains')**

**Sonic: I can hear your thoughts, you know**

**Me: (turns on blow torch) what did you say?!**

**Sonic: nothing**

**Me: good. (puts on a big television screen hidden behind all these words) (sonic and I watch shadow and cream sitting in a small pink and frilly room with a small pink table in front of them, surrounded by stuffed animals of all kinds. (everything was pink))**

**Sonic: (laughing very…**_**very**_** hard)**

**Shadow: I'm not going to do it!**

**Cream: do it!**

**Shadow: I will NEVER in my immortal lifespan. EVER DO THAT!!**

**Cream: do it or… (whispers something in ear)**

**Shadow: you wouldn't.**

**Cream: try me!**

**Shadow: alright! I'll do it! (gulps) (picks up a frilly pink teddy bear) (sweats) (braces for impact) (hugs teddy bear) (throws it on the ground) there I hugged it!**

**Cream: you are forgetting something**

**Shadow: (sweats harder) (repeats previous process but doesn't throw the stuffed animal down) I…. I love you Mr snuggles! (TV turns off)**

**Sonic: (laughing his a** off) youtube viewers are in for a treat! (pulls out video camera that he used to tape the whole thing.)**

**Me: I do not own them**

Stones of time

The plan

Tails' POV

Amy blaze knuckles and I were standing outside listening to amy's story.

"he's on earth!" she said to us. "how can you be sure?" I asked her. "don't you remember? The last time there was a colossal chaos control mixup? It sent us straight to Earth!" she said reminding us.

"earth is the closest planet to mobuis, besides the moon of course." Knuckles said. He knew more about astronomy than anyone of us here, Maybe because he has been closest to the sky his whole life.

I thought for a while, perhaps she was right. It did happen before, but that doesn't mean that it could happen again…then again. Amy did have a specialty for finding Sonic. No matter where he is, she would always find him.

"Tails, you can take us there, you do have all the chaos emeralds, right?" amy asked me. I nodded my head. "then what are we waiting for?" she asked us.

"Amy, I wouldn't mind going to Earth to check, but, I can't do chaos control…" I said. Her face dropped. There was a silence. "I'm sorry Amy…" I began. "Actually… you can." Blaze said.

That made Amy, knuckles and I jump. "what do you mean Tails can do chaos control?" knuckles asked her. "I mean…_ he_ is not the one that can do it, the bracelet can." She said. Knuckles blinked. I blinked. Amy blinked.

"what I meant to say was that…my friend, the owner of the kinetic stabilizer, _can_ do chaos control." She said. "some of his power is put in those bracelets, right now, you _can_ do chaos control." She said.

"what do you say Tails?" Amy asked me. I thought for a second. "I'll do it." I said to her. Before I knew it she glomped me before I could move out of the way. "thank you Tails." She said softly. "Sure… Amy" I said. She let go of me.

"we better get the chaos emeralds." Knuckles said. Then something hit me.

"Wait! I don't know how to do chaos control!!" I said. "I can't just wave my arms around like a lunatic and yell. 'CHAOS CONTROL…. GIVE ME MA CHAOS CONTROL… CHAOS CONTROL NOW… PLEASE!!'" I said making everyone stare at me with shock. "what? It's true!"

We all looked at blaze. "Apparently, I don't do chaos control" she said. My spirits dropped. "now what?" I wondered out loud. Knuckles spoke "yeah, the only person that can do chaos control around here is…" my eyes widened and so did knuckles' "…shadow!" we said in unison.

"who is this 'shadow' you speak of?" blaze asked us. "oh, he's just this guy, he looks almost like sonic. We know almost nothing about him. He appeared one day just to pick a fight, he was also working with this villain. Any ways, he had the strangest power to do chaos control with only one emerald." Amy said, Explaining shadow's whole personality in a matter of minutes.

"We could get shadow train you in chaos control." Knuckles said to me. "I got a better idea! Why don't we try getting shadow _to do_ chaos control for us?" I suggested. "better" knuckles said

"how are you going to get shadow of all hedgehogs to help us?" Amy asked me. I thought for another period of time until I finally came up with a solution. "knuckles will ask him!" I said. "other than that… I… don't know!" I said

"what? Why me?!" knuckles asked me confused. "well, I'm just a weak two-tailed fox, you're a strong echidna that has… sharp… pointy…spike…things on your hands to protect you." I said

"you're right…" knuckles said. "… but shadow is something else. Remember what happened when sonic framed shadow that he gave the wedgie to the background designer? When he shouted at shadow about it…" knuckles said. I closed my eyes. "that must have really hurt!" I said remembering the '_incident_'

(um guys… THAT'S NOT THE TOPIC!!)

"oh yeah, sorry" I said to the author. If I didn't say that, then I would end up like the background designer…

"how about Amy? She has the giant hammer." Knuckles asked me. "no way! I'm not going!" she shouted at us.

Blaze stayed quiet while we argued over who was going to ask shadow to help us until….

"that's it. I'm going to ask him and find out what is so bad about this so called 'shadow" blaze said "do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Amy asked her. Blaze looked at us. "I've dealt with more dangerous villains before…" she said leaving us standing there confused.

"are you coming or what?" she asked us. "um, yeah, but first we need to find rouge, she's the only one that can tell where he is." I said. "not that bat again!" knuckles complained.

**Sorry about the extremely short chapter, it's more of a filler than a chapter. I had to write this short chapter in order to do shadow's POV (finally)**

**Shadow will be coming back from his little party next chapter. **


	20. finally! Shadow's POV

**(very loud party music plays)**

**Me: hip hip hooray!**

**Silver: what are you so happy about?**

**Me: this chapter is officially known as the 1000 hit chapter! I have a reason to celebrate since this is my first fic!**

**Sonic: whoa! One-thousand is a big number...right?**

**Me: yep! That means since that is such a big number, I'll have to make an even bigger chapter! This chap may be the biggest one I'll ever have to write!**

**Sonic: oh great! Now we have to work overtime.**

**Me: well, I'm so happy, I guess I'll have to let shadow off the hook.**

**(snaps fingers and shadow appears) (watches shadow start kissing the ground)**

**Me: EVERYONE'S INVITED! TIME TO PAAARRRTTY!**

**Silver: YAY! (pulls out an accordion, puts on a red skirt and starts to do a Scottish dance, in other words he looked like someone who was mentally ill) **

**Me: silver. Don't do that.**

stones of time

finally! Shadow's POV

shadow's POV (duh!)

I walked in the direction of Eggman's laboratory. I knew he hid something, something that I needed to know. I had not had it for so long, my memory. At first, Rouge and I thought that it was only amnesia that it would return. The only thing that I needed was a bit of patience.

But now the only signs I get are these awkward feelings, emotions that cannot be defined. Sometimes I would look at something and get that feeling, and I know that I must have seen it before. I usually put these feelings behind me, but when I saw the bracelet, it was too strong.

I entered the lab and looked around. Everything pretty much looked the same from my last visit with Rouge. I saw a pile of ash and debris lying in the corner. I walked over to it and dug my hands into it.

The main reason why I came back here again was to see if there was anything that resembled the engraving on the bracelet. The GUN officer said that they had found the small piece of jewellery right here. To me, this small clue could lead to another.

I removed my hands from the pile and looked at my gloves, it was covered in soot. I sighed. The only thing I found in there was some burnt wood and the doctor's old burnt undies.

I saw bookshelf on one wall. I walked over to it and looked at all the books stacked on it.

_How to build a robot  
the most dangerous and illegal weapons in the universe  
lose weight in 30 days  
what every evil genius must know  
how to grow hair in the right place  
world domination. Volume 1,2 and3  
pest control: hedgehogs, the right and wrong way to get rid of em  
_

This clearly had nothing to do with my past...I hope.

I searched all around the room at rapid speed. Since I had about the same amount of speed as Sonic, I was pretty fast. Searching every corner and every crack, but it was no use. There wasn't a single thing that matched the bracelet.

I stopped in my tracks and took one last look around, still nothing. I clenched my fists in frustration. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Out of pure anger, I picked up the nearest thing in front of me, which was the hardly burnt table. I threw it against the wall.

The table scraped some of the ash of the one wall. I saw a shimmer come from the same direction. I looked over at the wall where I threw the steel object. There was something metal under the ash. I placed my hands on the wall and found a metal handle attached to it.

This wasn't a wall, this was a metal door! It looks like the type that would close off a vault. What did Eggman need a vault for? It's not like he had money.

I tested the door to see if it were open, unfortunately it didn't budge. Sooo... I griped onto the handle and, well...broke the whole door off.

This was one of the reasons why I needed to know who I am. I was the strongest around. No one was as strong as me, IO could destroy a whole building if a wanted to. But that's what worries me. Sometimes I would think that I may be too powerful.

I looked around the chamber. It looked like no one was in here for a while, I could tell from the layer of dust that covered the walls.

In the middle of the hidden room was a $pedestal; on top of it was a box like object. I walked over to it. This room reminded me of the first time I met Rouge...

(flashback)

There was a loud hissing noise

The glass covering me opened and I looked around. I didn't know what was going on, I just felt so empty.

I was placed inside of a machine, what was I doing in there, that was a mystery.

I heard a gasp. I looked ahead of me and saw a beautiful white bat, she had shock in her aqua coloured eyes.

I wanted to ask her what was going on, where I was, who was she and most importantly...who am I? I opened my mouth but word didn't form.

Before any words came out, explosions surrounded us. I jumped out of the machine and pushed her out of the way of a bullet that was just about to hit her.

"stay here" I told her. I looked around for the source of the bullets. A nearby robot was shooting out weapons randomly at me and the female bat.

I jumped toward it to rid the intruder. "shadow!" She called after me. I ignored her.

I jumped toward the rampaging robot. I was just about to destroy it when the bat appeared again. She pushed me away from the robot while she pushed the robot away from me. "hey! Hold up!" she yelled at us.

While she reasoned with omega, I was looking at her. She seemed so familiar.

"now I understand what this is all about." She said to us "you're mad a Eggman for sealing you in this room." She said looking at the robot. "and you.." she said turning to me. "...you can't remember anything...can you?"

(end of the flashback)

There was only one thing that bothered me. How did she know my name?

I focused on the box, it was covered in dust. I rubbed the dust away with my fingers. As I wiped away the dust, I saw a gold shimmer come off it. After wiping the top half of the box away, I saw something engraved on it, it looked like a symbol. I gasped. "it's the same!" I said in shock.

I pulled out the small bracelet. I looked at one of the charms on it. It had the exact same symbol on it. "I knew it." I whispered to myself. I then looked at some writing that was also engraved on the golden box

"project: shadow?" I read the words with confusion. What was my name doing on something that I don't even know about? I continued to read the last of the writing.

"the creation of the ultimate life form..."

Rouge's POV

I flew in the air. I was heading to town when I heard a loud ringing in my ear. It was one of GUN's gadgets, a cellphone/earphone. They give all the neat gadgets to their top officers.

I pressed a button on my little machine. "hello, this is Rouge the bat speaking. How may I help you?" I said into the speaker, expecting a GUN soldier to answer. "hi Rouge! This is Amy, why did you speak all professional like that?" she asked me. "um...no reason." I said. I couldn't let anyone know I was working for GUN. There is a strict policy against anyone finding out who works for GUN and no one must gain any access to the GUN bases.

"I don't get it? Why did you call me?" I asked her. "Rouge, I need to speak to you, meet me at the BEND-A-TREND store, it's urgent." She said to me. "but.." I began. "please Rouge? It's really important." She pleaded. I sighed. "I'll be on my way." I said.

I changed the direction of my flight and headed toward the BEND-A-TREND store.

The last few days kept on getting weirder and weirder, the lights in the sky was a bit awkward, but when Tails started doing chaos control with one emerald... that created a whole new dimension of weird. Only shadow can do such a thing...right?

I saw the store a few streets away. Since I was a bat, I could see and navigate very well. I saw Amy, Tails, Blaze the cat and...the echidna...standing on the sidewalk. I slowly approached them. I hope I knew what I was doing.

Maybe this little setback will get my mind over my guilt with Shadow...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"we need you to help us find Shadow!" Amy said to me. "what? Why? I thought that it was Sonic that..." I began. "no! It's not that, we need to find Shadow to find Sonic." She said to me. I rolled my eyes, "oh" I mocked. "Rouge, do you think that you could help us?" Tails asked me. "why me?" I asked him back. "well, you're the only one who knows most of Shadow's whereabouts." Amy said.

"it's not so easy to keep track of someone who can warp through space and time, you know." I pointed out. "can you at least try?" Tails asked me. I thought for a while. Amy was my friend, how could I say no to them.

I sighed. "oh alright" I agreed to them. "I can try, but you have to promise me you won't follow me. " I said to them. Knuckles crossed his arms. "why? You want to steal something?" he smirked. Amy smiled at me and stamped on knuckles' foot. "OW!" He yelped. "we promise." She said to me.

I nodded. I faced the opposite direction from them, stretched out my wings and soared away.

I flew in a completely random direction till I was sure that they couldn't see me anymore, I then changed directions and headed toward GUN. I couldn't let anyone know that I was working for GUN. GUN has a strict policy against anyone knowing about any of the GUN agents and the locations of the top secret GUN bases.

I wasn't ditching Amy and the others, I really wanted to help them, but the only problem is that I had no idea where he was. I figured that the GUN commander might know where he was since shadow always stays at headquarters, he doesn't really have anywhere to go because he doesn't have any knowledge of who he is.

I can't help but feel sorry for him.

I landed outside of the building and ran inside. There was no time to waste. Shadow could be anywhere. I slowed down once I got to the centre of the base.

Hundreds of GUN soldiers walked up and down, left and right, diagonals and lines that weren't straight. It looked almost like a stampede but no one bumped into each other. There was no way I was going to get stuck in this mess. I rose into the air; I flew to one GUN officer who was also caught up in the crowd of people. "hey, I was wondering. Have you seen my fellow agent shadow? He's a black hedgehog with red markings on his quills." I asked him while I hovered in the air. He shook his head.

I flew to another one. "have you perhaps seen a black hedgehog?" I asked him. "sorry, no." he said. I flew to yet another officer who was caught up in the rush. "hi, have you seen a black hedgehog with red markings and almost never smiles." I asked him. " he also shook his head and walked away.

I sighed in disappointment as I watched everyone below me walk across the floor. I then soared to the upper levels of the building and flew passed many rooms and doors. Where was the commander? I flew into some of the room only to find an empty office.

I landed and ran to the room where Eggman was kept, 'maybe he was in here' I thought. I entered the door slowly and saw Eggman tied to a chair. He had a blade behind him and cut through the last few stands of the rope. He didn't even notice that I had entered the room since he was facing away from the door. The ropes fell to the ground. "ha ha!" he yelled in triumph. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"let's see those ratty GUN soldiers try to get me now! Since I am the most evilest genius in this world!" he yelled. He then turned toward the door and saw me. His large smile disappeared. "well, well, well. Look who we have here..." he said and placed his hands on his hips. "...Rouge the bat, the only one I know that is a professional when it comes to stealth, working for the GAURDIAN UNITS of NATIONS. I would never have guessed." He said.

"stand back rouge!" he said threatening me. "you can't keep me in here!" he said.

I didn't get affected by his words, in fact, I started laughing. " what's so funny?" he asked my, starting to get annoyed. "oh, nothing." I said smoothly. "It's just that you thought that you could break out of the most heavily guarded GUN base in the world, there over 300 people here. You really think that you can make it on your own without your precious robots." I said chuckling. "we may be called the guardian units of nations, but they don't call us GUN for nothing." I said.

Eggman's courageous expression faded and his face turned pale. "so if you don't sit your behind on that chair and wait for me to get some more stronger rope, I'll have to make you." I said and stretched out my wings.

The doctor gulped down hard and held up his hands, fine, you win. " he said. "but not for long." He muttered under his breath. He sat back onto the chair. "that's a good evilest genius" I mocked him. I then turned to the desk that was there. On top of the desk was a small microphone attached to it, the same one that the GUN commander uses to give announcements out.

I grabbed the mike and spoke through it. "this is Rouge the bat with some news, Eggman tried to escape a few minutes ago but I found him before he made a run for it. Send up a few GUN soldiers to tie him up again." My voice echoed through the entire building." I said and was about to exit out of the room when I looked back at the so-called 'genuis'

By the looks of things, he wasn't going to go anywhere. I smiled and walked out the room. I turned around a corner when I saw the commander walking toward me. "commander!" I gasped surprised and saluted him. "at ease" he said. "rouge, you're usually not like this, I gave you some quality time off and you still want to help out." He said to me. "what can I say, I'm on the job all day."I said. "Rouge, what may I ask are you doing here?" he asked me

"I'm just looking for shadow, have you seen him?" I asked him. The commander nodded. "I saw him a few hours ago, he left to continue investigating the lab wreckage, he told me that it was personal." He said to me.

"I can send out some officers to go look for him if you want." He said to me. "no... it's fine, I was just wondering, that's all." I said. "thanks for letting me know." I said to him as I headed toward the exit.

Sonic's POV

The silver hedgehog stood in a fighting stance. "look kid, I don't want to fight you.' I said, trying not to get anyone hurt. "if you just give me the sol emerald, then I won't have to fight you." He said.

"no way!" I said. The hedgehog charged toward me and tried to punch me. I ran out of the way faster than a lightning bolt leaving him in shock. He tried the same tactic again and I dodged the same way, he tried it a third time and I ran away...again.

"look here..." I said to him. "...I could do this all day, but I don't think that we should fight here, if anyone sees.." I said until I felt something hit me, my opponent has stretched out his arm and his bracelet was glowing an eerie blue light.

It felt like someone kicked me with a metal shoe... it's just that... no one hit me with a metal shoe. The hedgehog was too far away from me to land an attack. What just happened? I hit a building hard, glass shattered as I crashed into them. I fell to the ground, I was on my knees.

The grey hedgehog walked up to me and bent down. "in case you've been wondering, _that_ was _me. _That was just a fraction of what I can do to you." He said to me. That's when I saw an advantage. I stretched out my leg and tripped the hedgehog. He fell to the ground and I jumped to my feet. "heh." I smirked.

"BREAKING NEWS!" A voice hollered out. I looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a crowd of people surrounding us. Cameras where flashing on and off as pictures were taken.

Oh man! Chris is gonna kill me!! He specifically told me that I shouldn't get sighted by anyone for safety reasons, but what do I do?... no... instead I'm gonna get broadcasted all over station square! But they could help me.

"What is this?" he asked confused. I smiled. "oh, them?... they're just my sidekicks." I said. "sidekicks?" he asked even more confused. "yeah, you know. They're on my side, you're out numbered. It's one against, let's see...one...two..." I said, beginning to count every person in the crowd.

The silver hedgehog looked around nervously then locked eye contact with me. "this isn't over." He scowled and..._flew _away?! How the... what the...? I sighed, man, this was a weird day.

I looked up to the sky. I knew that he was gonna be back. This fight wasn't over. Then I turned my attention to my so-called 'team members' they continued to record and take pictures of me standing there.

"what is that thing?! A hedgehog! Do you think it's a robot? I THINK IT'S COOL! A whole lot of people shouted out one by one. I'll deal with the hedgehog later...right now... I needed to get out of here.

**WHAT!? ONLY 3000 WORDS!! I COULD HAVE WRITTEN MORE THAN THAT!**

**Ah well, it was worth a try. Since I struggled to write this, I am currently runnin' out of ideas, **

**I'll think of something! I'VE GOT TO!!**

**Wow! I really ate a lot of sugar today!**

**THE SUGAR RUSH HAS GAINED EFFECT!!!**

**(grabs an electric guitar and plugs in a gigantic amplifier)**

**LIVE AND LEARN!  
hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
LIVE AND LEARN!  
from the works of yesterday  
LIVE AND LEARN!  
if you beg or if you borrow  
LIVE AND LEARN!  
you may never find your way!**

**(Breaks guitar)**

**THIS STORY SHALL BE CONTINUED!**

**AND YOU SHALL CONTINUE TO READ!**

**AND YOU SHALL REVEIW!**


	21. the return to Earth

**Me: (watches TV)**

**Cosmo: (on screen) Tails, you need to shoot dark oak while I hold him off.**

**Tails: (on screen) but...what about you?**

**Cosmo: (on screen) don't worry about me, my seeds will spread all over the universe and restore my clan...**

**Tails: (on screen) (grips trigger) (releases trigger) I...I can't do it.**

**Cosmo: (on screen) you have to.**

**Tails: (on screen) (grips trigger once again and tearfully presses the button...) (huge explosion) Cosmo!**

**Me: (turns off TV) (wipes away tears) no! I can't take this anymore! I'd rather watch Jurassic Park, Jaws, or Titanic....but this is sadder than all of those! The thing is that Jurassic Park and Jaws have a happy ending, well, a happy ending for the ones that don't get eaten...you get the point. Poor Cosmo...poor Tails...  
**

**I kinda forgot to put the disclaimer last time ,so here it is...again**

**Disclaimer: the 20 disclaimer! Can you believe I've already told you about 20 times that I don't own Sonic and his friends and so on! (I've been counting) well, that doesn't make me happy at all! So yep, I don't own them. I am constantly repeating this because I don't want to get sued.**

**Me: hey knuckles!**

**Knuckles: don't get your tights in a twist, I'm here, so what do you want?**

**Me: I need you to advertise to SEGA saying that I don't own you.**

**Knuckles: what?! But they know that already! **

**Me: I know, now all I need you to do is to wear this hideous outfit... (shows him a superman suit with the words "SEGA OWNS ME, NOT CRAZY AUTHOR." Written on it)... and jump off a cliff. Simple as that.**

**Knuckles: WHAT?!! Why should I do it if everyone here knows that you don't own me! And why in the world should I jump off a cliff!!!**

**Me: just to make 100% sure and the cliff is just for entertainment purposes.**

**Knuckles: there is no way I'm jumping off a cliff! And if I do, then I can glide all the way down. My dreads can hold air so that I can glide down safely.**

**Me: yeah, I was thinking about that, but that's about to change! (straps knuckles to a chair, pulls out an electric razor and shaves off every inch of his red fur as he screams for his life)**

**Knuckles: (looks in the mirror) (sees himself with an extremely round head and covered in hideously light pink skin.) what have you done?! I'm a MONSTER!**

**Me: now that the problem of him actually surviving this is behind us. (picks up knuckles, walks to the top of a huge building) unfortunately, I couldn't get a cliff, so I decided to use this, it's higher than a normal cliff.**

**Knuckles: how did you get a building that's higher than a cliff? **

**Me: I bought it, then ordered over a 3 million bricks from the 'brick company' and got over a million builders from the 'people who help build your skyscraper larger so that you can send an animated character to their doom company' to build it larger.**

**Knuckles: (silent) how much do you hate me?!**

**Me: hey, knux, the master emerald is down there and a whole lot of people are down there trying to blow it up for the second time!**

**Knuckles: oh no! you are not going to get me to jump down there**

**Me: it was worth a try. (picks up knuckles.) and just to let you know, knuckles, you don't glide because of your dreadlocks, you float because you are full of hot air. (throws him down and listens to him scream) HAVE A GOOD TRIP!**

**Then a few minutes later there is a loud 'BANG' sound. Sirens are heard as the ambulance and police arrive on the scene.**

**Knuckles: (gets dragged away.) unconscious**

**Paramedic 1: (observes him) (he doesn't move) look at that hideous pink, round and squishy head of his. His whole body is so slimy and squishable. He must be an ALEIN!**

**Paramedic 2 : how can you be so sure?**

**Paramedic 1: WELL HE DID COME FROM THE SKY!**

**Paramedic 2: mm, good point**

**Police 1: hey! Look! SEGA owns the alien and not the crazy author! I would never have guessed.**

**Police 2: (pokes knuckles' hideous round, pink and squishy head) it really is squishy.**

**Me: I wonder if he survived...**

**(PS: Keiji the coyote gave me the idea to send knuckles down a cliff. I'd just like to say that that is an excellent idea! GENUIS! Why didn't I think of that! ABSOLUTLY GENUIS!) **

Stones of time

The return to Earth

Rouge's POV

I landed gracefully in front of the huge destroyed building. I peered through the door. "sh..shadow? shadow...are you here?" I stepped through the door. "shadow, I know you're in here." I said. I noticed a huge hole in the wall leading to another room that must have been hidden, there was also a huge safe door lying on the ground. It looked like someone came and just ripped the door off the wall....

...shadow.

I walked up to the wall and looked through the hole. I saw black and red quills facing me. Shadow turned his head to look at me. "rouge?" he then turned his whole body toward me. "what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I said. "shadow, we're a team, if we needed to come back and investigate again, why didn't you call for me?" I asked him. He closed his eyes. "this was _my_ mission, you have no business being part of it." He said gloomily.

"well whatever." I said. I noticed that there was something behind him. "hey, what do you have there?" I asked him. "It's nothing that you should worry about." He said and held the object under his one arm.

"why did you come here anyways?" he asked me. " Amy and her friends need your help..." I began. "why would I help them?" he said and walked away. "shadow!" I stomped after him. He already exited out of the building. "shadow, shadow wait!" I yelled after him but he didn't stop.

I jumped into the air and flew in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "shadow just listen." I said as I landed on the ground. "fine, what help do they need." He asked as he held the object tighter.

"in the last few days, Sonic has gone missing and they need to find him or..." I began again. "sonic? I want no part of this." Shadow said, he walked around me and continued on his way.

Anger started boiling inside me. "shadow! What do you have against Sonic? What has he ever done to you?" I asked him as I followed but he gave no response. "you just don't understand, do you?!" I steamed. "Amy loves Sonic! I know her, she doesn't just like him because he's a famous hero but for whom he is. Haven't _you_ ever cared for someone, someone that has meant a lot to you?" I yelled at him.

Shadow slowed down his pace, but didn't stop. He must have heard me. "Haven't you ever loved anyone?" I spoke in a softer tone. Shadow then came to a halt. He turned his head just enough for him to catch a glimpse of me. "I know I have." I said even softer. He turned all around and looked at me. His bright red eyes locked with mine.

It is said that someone's eyes are the gateway to ones soul, secrets and feelings are hidden behind them, but shadow was different. He didn't have anything to hide. His eyes were usually blank, no sign of any emotion, no secrets that were hidden. He doesn't give much eye contact. It was like he was lost in his own world. When he does give eye contact, it would be out of rage and anger, this time he looked almost...sad, something that I haven't seen before.

He blinked and the miserable glint in his eye was gone. He then had a determined look on his face. "what do I have to do." He asked me.

Tails' POV

I was pacing up and down with worry "oh man, oh man" I'd mutter to myself repeatedly. "Tails, calm down, Rouge won't let us down, she'll bring shadow here." Amy said, trying to calm me. "THAT IS WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" I said, starting to panic.

"huh" knuckles sighed. "yeah Tails, there is nothing to worry, since you really can't trust...her. after all, she might have ditched us or something. I even wonder what we are doing here." He said frustrated. "it's worth a try, when it comes to finding all the sol emeralds, we need all the help we can get." Blaze said.

Amy nodded while I continued with my pacing. "Tails, if it makes you feel any better, we can carry on practicing your telekinetic abilities" Blaze said trying to cheer me up. I stopped walking and looked at her. "okay." I sighed.

She stood up from the rock she was sitting on and faced me. " okay, you've learnt how to pick up objects already, but now it's time to test if you can think quick enough." She said. she picked p a pebble. "catch this." She said and she threw it at me. "aahh" I cried as I struggled to catch the stone. It landed neatly in my hands.

Blaze shook her head. "no, catch it with your psychic power." She said. she picked up another one and threw it at me. I gulped and tried to concentrate on it. The pebble dropped to the ground. Blaze picked up yet another one and threw it again but I failed to levitate it once again.

"what's wrong?" Blaze asked me. I shook my head to get some of my dizziness away. " they move so fast." I said. "I can't concentrate fast enough to get a grip on it." I said. "then concentrate harder" she told me. "things will almost never stand still for you when you're in a situation, you need to think fast." She said.

I nodded. This time, She threw the rock , I tried to slow things down with my mind. I began creating a layer of energy almost like a blanket, Trying to stitch all the threads of energy together to make the energy blanket as quickly as possible.

My plan was to make the blanket as close to the ground as possible so the when the stone fell, it would fall into the blanket and lift away from the ground. I tried to do it as fast as I could, but I wasn't quick enough.

I was just about to patch up the last few holes in the energy blanket, when the stone fell through the blanket. The stone hit the ground. I breathed in. It felt like I didn't breath through the whole moment. I breathed in again, I felt so drained. Catching that little stone with my own two hands was much easier than that. "Maybe we should take a break." Blaze said. I agreed.

"this isn't easy, every power needs practice, it isn't just so you can pick up things with your mind, first you have to practice through the first few stages, then you can call yourself a pro." Blaze said. "but for some, it can come naturally, it really matters how that person managed to gat that power." She said to me.

Amy and knuckles were listening and watching attentively. Knuckles then jerked up. "huh? Knuckles what's wrong?" Amy asked him. There was a silence as he stared into the distance. "footsteps." He whispered.

Knuckles looked like he was ready to attack the intruder until..."hey, don't get all worked up, it's only innocent little me." A feminine voice sounded and rouge walked in front of us. Knuckles relaxed for a moment and crossed his arms. "innocent?" he smirked.

Rouge ignored his remark. " so, you said that you'd bring shadow here, I don't see him anywhere." Knuckles said. "I'm right here." Came a familiar voice. A dark figure appeared behind knuckles.

I started shaking at that point. Shadow looked at us. "Rouge talked me into coming here to help you guys, great, I'm here, so let's make this snappy. Amy and I were thinking about what to say. Knuckles was banned from doing this because he might say the wrong thing, so if you think that Amy and I don't trust him with some things... you're right.

Blaze stepped up. " you must be shadow the hedgehog, my name is Blaze the cat and we need your help to get to the planet Earth." She said confidently to the ebony hedgehog. She really didn't know who she was dealing with, did she? "I see..." shadow said. " so you're trying to ask me to do chaos control." Shadow said.

"that would be simple if I had the right energy source." He said. "we've got just the thing." Blaze said and handed the sol emerald over to shadow. "I don't think one emerald will be enough..." He said. "trust me, this one is different." She said and took a step back. Shadow shrugged and closed his eyes.

The sol emerald glowed really brightly. "Chaos Control!" he said and a large light covered Amy, knuckles, blaze, rouge, shadow and I and warped us to Earth.

**another chap gone, YAY**

**send in your reviews and tell me what you think. Do you like it or don't like it or do you want me to improve? Then just send a review, and I read all my reviews.**

**I was thinking and thought that I may add a tiny bit of romance in this, don't worry, it'll be nothing serious, just a little puppy love you know.**

**I'm gonna bring in Cosmo next chapter, so keep your eyes open if you want to see what happens.**

**SEE YA NEXT CHAP!**


	22. An unusual reunion

**Whoa! I have a lot in mind for this chapter.**

**FINGERS! Prepare yourself**

**Disclaimer: well, I'll admit it, I really don't own the Sonic characters. It might be hard to believe that a charming and fabulous person like me doesn't own them, but it's true. You'll have to believe it, even if it doesn't sound real. So...remember that.**

**Me: I wonder how Tails is doing...**

**Tails: (walks by and hums a happy tune)**

**Me: hey Tails! You seem happy today**

**Tails: yep!**

**Me: I'd thought you'd be sad that Cosmo died and all that.**

**Tails: nope, I went to the store earlier and found the perfect thing! (shows me a box with the words 'PLANT A COSMO, YOUR OWN GROWING GIRLFRIEND! 'written on it )**

**Me: O....K....good luck with that...**

**Tails: THANKS!**

**(Rouge walks by)**

**Me: rouge, I gotta tell you something, it's about knuckles.**

**Rouge: WHAT! What happened?!**

**Me: he...he...he....SURVIVED!**

**Rouge: (falls on her knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY! WHY!!!!**

**Me: um, you might want to put that back...(points at the master emerald that she was dragging behind her.)**

**Rouge: OH MAN! I really wanted to make this into jewellery...(turns around) I WAS SO CLOSE! (walks away sadly)**

**Knuckles: (walks through building without his fur and looks like a freakish alien)**

**Rouge: (screams a high pitch scream) AAAAAAHHHHH!!! HE....IS...NAKED! (faints)**

**Sonic: (holds a camera in his hand) SAY CHEESE! Or whatever alien language you know. Your choice.**

**Tails: WOW! A real alien! **

**Knuckles: no! I'm knuckles!**

**Tails: no way! We all know that knuckles isn't bald and as wrinkly as you are. (stuffs knuckles in a small cage, so small I bet he couldn't even breath)**

**Knuckles: hey! What are you doing? **

**Tails: don't worry, this will be quick. (drags off knuckles to get him probed)**

Stones of time

An unusual reunion

Knuckles' POV

A light that was brighter than the sun engulfed us. I blinked through the whole thing. Once I had finished watering my eyes, I opened my eyes and saw that we weren't in the same place anymore. Buildings surrounded us. It was dark, must have been in the middle of the night.

"we're here!" Amy gasped. I looked ahead and saw the ground seemed to end a few feet in front of us. I looked all the way around me and saw that Tails, Amy, Blaze, rouge, Shadow and I were standing on a small square piece of land. I walked over to the edge and looked down. Cars and trucks drove up and down on the road that was over 20 feet lower than us. "And really high up." I added to Amy's statement.

"this is the Earth I remember, alright." Tails said. "hey, shadow. Where are you going?" I heard Rouge from behind me. Amy, Tails, Blaze and I turned our heads and looked at rouge. She was talking to shadow who was walking away from us.

Shadow stopped walking but didn't look back at us. "I did bring you to Earth to find Sonic, but I also have my own reasons to come here as well." He said. he then jumped into the air and skilfully landed on a nearby skyscraper. He continued to do this until we couldn't see him anymore.

"This is Earth? It looks so amazing and alive." Blaze said, fascinated by all the flickering lights. "You haven't seen half of it." I told her. Rouge nodded. "yeah, this planet has way more gems than ours does, they might not be magical, but they sure are gorgeous." Rouge said.

"um guys, we are kinda standing on a huge skyscraper, there's no time to talk about this right now." Tails said to us. "What are we going to do? Sonic could be anywhere." Amy moaned. "we should be careful not to get spotted." Rouge said.

"wait a minute." Tails said. "Sonic always used to watch the news when we came here, you know, to make sure that if anyone needed help he would know about it. So..." tails began. "so we should try to get on the news!" Amy said, finishing off Tails' sentence. "Tails, that's a great idea." Amy praised him.

"but how are we going to be able to get broadcasted all over?" Blaze asked curiously. "honey, that's the easy part." Rouge said to her. Blaze still looked confused. "in other words, cause as much havoc as you can, but don't get captured." Rouge explained to Blaze.

"...and make sure no one gets hurt, we don't want to Harm them, only to get their attention." Tails said. "whatever." Rouge said.

I smiled, finally we get to break stuff. "let me go first." I said to them. I looked down from the building and saw a nearby car parked next to it. I chuckled to myself. The poor sucker parked his car in the wrong place tonight.

I jumped off the building. I felt the rush of the wind blow through my fur. I stretched out my fists and hit the top of the car. I crushed it. That was too easy. I jumped of the car, then it made a high-pitch squealing noise that I bet could be heard from far away.

A bunch of cars and other vehicles stopped all around me. Humans crawled out of them and looked at me with wide eyes. I picked up the smashed car and threw it at some other nearby cars. People standing there ran away as they saw the car crash into the others and blew up.

How's that for trying to get someone's attention?

"I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" rouge shouted at me from above. She swooped down as low as possible and stretched out her dark wings. Just to scare everyone.

Amy then jumped off the roof and brought out her hammer that seems to have come out of nowhere, and crushed anything that was in her way. Blaze was next to take the jump and made some things alight. But she immediately stopped the fire once she started one.

And the last to come off the building was Tails, he flew off and used his new found power and lifted large objects above everyone's heads. We didn't make that much damage, we only scared those people.

Before long, helicopters and cameras were surrounding us. "about time." I muttered under my breath. Once we saw the NEWS people, we stopped our demolition spree and just stood still.

What we didn't expect happened just that moment. Different trucks drove in front of us and people in uniform walked toward us. "this is area 99, we are not here to harm you. Just come with us and no one will get hurt!" a voice came out from the crowd of people. "guys! We better get out of here!" I yelled out to the others.

"huh?" Tails asked confused. Then a blue net covered him "ahh!" Tails yelled as the net shocked him. He then passed out. The humans reeled him toward them. Oh great! They caught Tails!

The same thing happened to Amy and Blaze, but Rouge and I tried our best to dodge their weapons. "we have to get out of here!" I shouted to her. "and leave the rest behind?! No way." Rouge said. she slowed down a bit and then also got caught, electrified and passed out. I gasped. I watched Rouge being dragged away and ended up getting myself caught too.

There was a stinging feeling, but it somehow didn't hurt. I felt all my energy drain away, then I suddenly felt really drowsy. I began to pass out.

This was not part of the plan.

Sonic's POV:

"hurry up Chris!" I yelled behind me. "I'm right behind you." He said and jumped into his car.

Chris and I woke up and saw the morning news, as I watched it, I swear I saw Tails, knuckles and Amy in there, but there was one I didn't recognise. But that doesn't matter to me, all that does matter is the fact that Tails is still alive.

It was then reported to Chris that more creatures arrived at area 99 last night, we both figured that it has to be them

I would have been there by now, but I couldn't go out running through town in the middle of the day. Everyone would see me and that would lead to meeting that mysterious silver – grey hedgehog again, and I don't want to go through that again.

The broadcasting agency may have caught me on tape, film and everything else that exists in this world, but Chris called them to say that it was all a prank. That should keep me a secret for now.

I grabbed the emerald and jumped in Chris' car. It took almost forever for Chris to get in too. "What took you so long!?" I moaned. "well sonic, no one can ever be as fast as you are." He said back. I sighed.

He drove through the special driveway for the staff of area 99. It was like an extremely large garage that could fit about 100 cars in it. Since the driveway was covered, I could get out the car without getting spotted by anyone.

As I walked through the white-walled corridor, I passed many of the staff of area 99 and all they did was look at me and smile at Chris and I and walk passed us. There wasn't anybody who screamed or pointed fingers whenever they saw me.

"Chris, why aren't they...surprised to see me? Everyone else is." I asked him. Chris turned to look at me as we walked. "Sonic, the people here are trained professionals; they're experienced when it comes to something like this."

He looked ahead of him and carried on talking. "Don't be offended about everyone else, they...they just don't understand yet" he told me. "Why don't they? I have been here before, shouldn't they know our kind by now?" I asked him more confused.

Chris still looked ahead of him. "the president and his agents erased all evidence of your arrival to earth, meaning that it seemed as if you have never came at all" he told me. "oh" I said.

Chris stopped walking at door 83; he looked at the door and smiled. "This must be the place." He said excitedly. He opened the door and walked in; I walked in after him and saw Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and the same purple cat sitting on the couch against the wall.

A member of the staff stood in front of them. "open your mouth and say 'aahh'" she said to knuckles. He crossed his arms. "what did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself. "lighten up knux, the doctor isn't all that bad." Rouge said smoothly. Knuckles ignored her.

Tails looked toward the door and saw Chris and I standing there. "Sonic!" He yelled happily. Rouge, Knuckles, the cat and the member of staff all looked where Tails was looking. "good to see ya too, Tails." I said back to him.

"well, if it isn't sonic, the same blue troublemaking hedgehog that got me in this mess" Knuckles said, his arms still crossed.

Tails ran up to me. "Sonic, how did you...you know...make it out without..." Tails asked me. I knew what he meant, he wanted to know how I survived from the huge explosion in Eggman's lab. "I'm not really sure, one of Egghead's robots hit me on the head..." I said and showed Tails and the others the wound behind my ear. "...and I passed out, then I thought I saw..." I fell silent. "saw what?" Rouge asked me. "um...never mind" I said.

The purple cat stood up and approached me. "you must be the famous Sonic the hedgehog I keep hearing about." She told me. "yep, that's me" I said flattered. "hi, my name is Blaze the cat. It's an honour to meet you." She said and shook my hand. "good to meet you to." I said to her. "hmm, Blaze? I wonder why they call you that." I wondered out loud.

She smiled and stretched out her hand toward me. A small flame appeared in the palm of her hand. "whoa." I gasped. The flame grew slowly in her hand. "I...get your point" I said to her. She closed her hand and the fire disappeared.

I gulped, I really shouldn't get on her bad side. "looks like you have visitors." The member of the staff said to knuckles. "you can see to them if you want Christopher Thorndike." She said to him and walked out the door.

"she's _finally_ gone!" Knuckles threw up his hands and said with relief. I saw Tails' eyes widen. "Thorndike...Christopher... Chris! Is that you?" Tails shouted in surprise. "um...Hi Tails" he said sheepishly. "it's great seeing you again." He said happily.

"Whoa Chris! You look all grown up!" he said amazed as he scanned Chris. Rouge batted her eyes. "oh I remember you, You're that boy that helped us get back home." She said.

Knuckles crossed his arms again and just looked annoyed. "well Chris, it's nice seeing you again if we just knew where we are." He said.

"oh, sorry about that" Chris apologized. "you've been brought to area 99" he said clearly.

"_this_ is area 99!? Whoa, it seems like everything on this planet as changed!" Tails said. Chris then explained to them about why area 99 was changed to a special type of hospital and how no one on Earth remembered us.

"well can we get out of here? The staff of this place is getting on my nerves!" Knuckles complained. I took a quick look around the white room "speaking of getting on someone's nerves, where's amy?" I asked them.

"when the humans captured us, they thought we were dangerous and used electric nets to capture us. When we came round, Amy put up quite a fight to escape. She got another electric shock and needs some time to wake up." Blaze explained to me.

"oh, that's bad, we better get her out of here. Area 99 will see her as a threat and who knows what they might do to her." Chris said worriedly. "Tails, which room did they take her to?" He asked him.

Tails scratched his head and thought for a moment. "I think it was room 97." Tails said to him. "then we'd better get moving!" Chris said.

Tails POV

As Chris lead us to the room where Amy was, knuckles, blaze, Rouge and I told Sonic about how much Amy cared and missed him. Sonic didn't really look surprised, he actually reacted like this was an every day thing, well Amy is known to be obsessed with him.

The only thing he _was_ shocked about was when we told him that we had to bring shadow along. "Shadow's here too?! Looks like guy has a soft spot somewhere in him." Sonic said as his response. "but then he said he had his own reasons to come here." Rouge said to him.

"strange." Sonic said. "we're here." Chris said to us as we approached room 97. He opened the door.

The room we were now in was a little smaller than the one we were moved to. The only thing that was in it was a small white bed that had a pink hedgehog lying in it. "Amy?"Sonic gasped as they went closer to her.

When we were closer we saw Amy lying in the bed much clearer. She had some bruises on her. "you know..." Rouge began talking to sonic. "...Amy went through all that just for you." She said to him.

His eyes widened. "really?" He asked her concerned. She nodded. Sonic looked down at her again.

"She really does care about you Sonic" I told him. "that's the whole reason why we came here." I said again.

"can we just wake her up and get the hell out of here!!!" Knuckles complained.

Blaze, Rouge, Sonic, knuckles, Chris and I tried our best to wake her up but it was no use. we tried shaking her and calling her name but there wasn't a response.

"what are we going to do?" I moaned. "we've tried everything!" I complained. Rouge turned to face Sonic, she had a mischievous look on her face. "well, Almost everything." She said facing him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused. "there is only one thing that would be able to wake her...and I think you know what that is..." she said sneakily. "wha?..." sonic started. Sonic's look of confusion turned to a look of horror, his eyes widened and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"NO WAY! You can't really be serious!" Sonic yelled at her. "dead serious." She stated. "oh come on!" he moaned. I started giggling, I knew exactly what Rouge wanted Sonic to do. Sonic pointed at me. "look! Tails is _way_ too young. I can't do it." Sonic said trying to make a point.

I held up my hands defensively. "hey! I know what she means, don't put me in the middle of things." I said, trying my best not to laugh. Unfortunately, Chris, was already laughing his gut out. "nuh uh." Sonic said. "you might as well take metal bars, strap me to the wall and rip my lungs out!" Sonic said.

Knuckles lifted his up his hand. "I can do that!" he yelped excitedly. Sonic gulped. This time I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. Everyone then looked at me, I must have sounded like a drunk maniac.

"you cannot be serious!?" sonic asked again. "do I need to repeat myself?" Rouge asked him back. Sonic just stared at her. He couldn't defended himself anymore. "we really need to get out of here, guys." Chris said, wiping away his tears.

"_and_ Amy did do this for _you_" Blaze said to him. She nudged him a bit. Sonic looked to the ground. "you win." He said sheepishly. He then looked back at all of us. "and...did I ever tell you guys how I can sometimes..._ hate you so much." _He told us grumpily.

He took a deep breath and walked up to Amy. He blushed deep red. "better get this over with." He said. he bent down a kissed her on her ear.

Amy's eyes snapped open. When Sonic backed away from her, he didn't look too good. "oh...I think I'm gonna...be sick." He moaned as he held his mouth and wobbled a bit. Amy looked up at Sonic. "sonic?...SONIC!!" she yelled and grabbed him into a hug.

"oh sonic! You're Okay! I really thought I wouldn't see you again, I was so worried!" she yelled at him. She was hugging him so tightly, she might as well be strangling him. I really couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed so hard, I almost felt as if my eyes were going to pop right out of my head.

Sonic finally pulled free from her. "I CAN BREATH!" he sighed from relief. Amy was still in the hospital bed. She tried to crawl out but fell to the ground. "Amy, are you alright?" Rouge said as she bent down and helped her up. "just a little sore." She said as she struggled to stand.

Chris looked at her angrily. "how can area 99 do this!? We're supposed to help you guys not hurt you?! After we get you guys back home, I am gonna show the general a piece of my mind!" he said and clenched his fingers into a fist.

Blaze and Rouge helped Amy limp to the door. "let's head for home." Chris said. "wait a sec" Sonic said. everyone faced him, including me.

Sonic turned to face me. "buddy..." he said. "there is something you need to see.

Cosmo's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, the bright light hurt a bit but I got used to it. I could hardly move. I saw myself lying in a white bed in a room that was covered in white. "where am I" I whispered to myself. I heard a loud sound as a door was being opened.

I looked toward the door and saw a pink hedgehog, a purple cat, a golden orange twin tailed fox, a blue hedgehog, a red echidna, a white bat and a human walk through it. They all walked closer to me. I tried to sit up

"she's waking up!" the human gasped. "C...C...COSMO!" I heard the fox yell out. Tears erupted out of his eyes. He ran up to me and hugged me. I felt my back get wet from his tears. "Cosmo! I can't believe it, you're alive!" he yelled. "I...I've missed you so much!" he cried.

"I'm sorry." I said to him. He stopped hugging me and looked me in the eye "sorry for what?" he asked me. I looked at him and answered his question "I don't mean to be rude...but...do I know you?"

**DUN...DUN...DUUUUUUNNN!**

**I DIDN'T SEE **_**THAT**_** COMING! **

**...Wait...I did!**

**Stay tuned folks! To find out more keep watching this page. (not literally) **

**Review please! **


	23. IMPORTENT NOTICE

Important notice!

Hey, it's me again!

I'm so sorry that I couldn't update for so long…

I've been EXTREMLY busy!

You see…I've been trying to make an animated version of the stones of time. I've still got A LOT to do though.

But this is where the exciting part comes in!

I need voice actors! I could also check on YouTube and DA if I wanted to, but I decided to check on FF first.

These are the character voices I need:

Sonic the hedgehog

Miles 'Tails' Prower

Knuckles the echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the rabbit

Cheese the Chao (well, he's not THAT important)

Blaze the cat

Silver the hedgehog

Eggman

Cosmo

Shadow the hedgehog

Rouge the bat

The commander of the GUN

Maria Robotnik

Adult Christopher Thorndike

Haley (all I need is an adult female voice)

OH!

Before I forget…I also need a voice for my villain. If I had to describe it…someone with an ominous, dangerously deep, terrifying voice (almost like mephilis)

SO IF YOU ARE A SONIC FAN AND KNOW THAT YOU CAN SPEAK AS AT LEAST ONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEN SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE.

I DON'T NEED ANY PERSONAL DETAILS. ALL I NEED IS YOUR PEN NAME AND WHAT VOICE(S) YOU'RE GOING TO DO.

(Looks up at list) whoa…I hope I didn't forget anything…

If you have any recording device that can record your vice crisp and clear and can E-mail then Please enter!

(Before I go, I'd just like to say that this whole thing is like an audition. If there are more than one person that go after the same character, I'll just have to pick the best.)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
